WitchDoctor
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Beast Boy starts to have dreams of his past. What do these dreams mean? What happens when his past comes to get him? Will the Titans follow and if they do what awaits them? Love, Danger, Adventure? BBxRae story TT belong to Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter One: Dreams

"Garfield, how did you do that?" A young boy who was about five was in a hut with his friends and their Master. The master was in charge of the arts of the village. He was the Witch Doctor, the warrior, and teacher of the village. The boy's parents let him join this little group about two years ago in hopes of giving their son, not only an American Education but the Education of the other African Village boys. They discovered their son was talented in the warrior art, or Karate in America. He trained every day and enjoyed it greatly. Here he was two years later the second highest ranked in the class of boys being the best he could be. The young boy was strawberry blonde and had stunning blue green eyes. He was short for his age but very strong as well. He looked nothing at all of what he would soon become.

"What do you mean Master? I only preformed as you do when someone is hurt badly. You were not available so I did it." The young boy looked at his Master in innocents. In truth the master thought he shouldn't be too surprised the boy possessed the ability to do such a thing, however he would be the first of the outsiders to be able to do it.

"Garfield, do you understand what you just did? You preformed an art I have not and most likely would never have taught this class. No one of this village other than my self has been able to do that." By this time the young man had gotten up and left the hut in a slight panic. Garfield looked up at his Master and smiled.

"Master, I want to be just like you and my dad. I want to be a healer in both the art of science and in magic." The master looked down upon the young boy and smiled.

"Then let us practice your new found skills." With that the young boy stood and followed his master out of the hut and to his parents hut to show his new found skills.

Beast Boy awoke with a slight start, he had not dreamed of this in such a long time. The last couple of times he had dreamed something about the old tribe had been when he met the others and Raven healing his leg. He would have healed it later when no one saw him doing this sort of magic. The magic he used was of a different sort then Raven's, which he reasoned in his head, was why she never sensed it. What could his dream have meant this time? He never got to finish his training due to the limitations of his age and boy strength at the time. Today however, if he were to go back he'd finish the training and be of more help in battle other than his powers. Maybe this was a sign he needed to go back home, to Africa. Maybe it was finally time to complete the processes.

Beast Boy came out of his deep thoughts at the kitchen table with the other Titans staring at him.

"Beast Boy, are you the all right?"

"Yeah B, you haven't said a word since you entered the room. Last I check I was the half robot." Robin and Raven just stared at him, Raven with a bored expression on his face and Robin had a look of concern. Beast Boy looked up to his friends and managed a very large smile.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine just thinking about something." They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What, I'm not stupid just an attention seeker. I just want to be noticed every once in a while." With that he got some milk and tofu bacon and left for his room, back in deep thought. Everyone looked at each other at the table all wondering the same thing, 'What is he thinking about?'

Beast Boy had not come out of his room all day and Raven was starting to really worry about him. He seemed like he was in a far out place this morning and then he doesn't come out of his room all day except to eat. He was almost acting like her today.

'What is wrong with him? Why do I care so much?'

'Well Raven dear, you simply must look deep within yourself to find the answer. If I were you I'd look towards my realm of control. It's in the chest area.' Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. Her jump caused the Titans to look towards her in wonder in what's wrong. She looked back at them and dropped her legs to the ground and started for the door.

"I'm going to the roof if you need me." The others nodded and left her to do as she wanted. Raven walked briskly down the hall towards the roof access. The door was closest to her room and Beast Boy's. As she neared the door she slowed down to listen in on Beast Boy. He was talking to himself and it seemed a little panicked.

"I need to go home. This is just too weird three dreams in the span of two days is a sign. He's calling me which means it's time to finish this right? Oh Robin is so not going to let me go. Ok, time to remain calm, when I get the dream of him yelling at me to come home that's when I'll try. I mean that's all I can do right?" Raven backed away from the door as she heard him start to pace his room, something was wrong and she wanted to know what. She took a step closer to the door just as it opened.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" He yelled in shock, Raven herself was a little shocked as well.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Beast Boy smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to figure some things out. I may have to leave for a while to do that, but I won't be gone long. I hope anyway." He smiles and laughs just like Beast Boy would and walks off. Raven watched him till he turned the corner out of her sight and then walked the rest of the way to the roof, all the while thinking of Beast Boy, and the new voice or emotion in her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Calling and a Deal

Chapter Two: Calling and a Deal

Beast Boy was walking through the thick trees of the jungle path he knew so well. As a child he walked this path every day to the master. He felt the familiar heat of the sun, the cool breeze from the shade. He was home and he felt almost alive and real. He arrived at the small hut in the clearing. Coming out of the hut was an old man. He saw Beast Boy and smiled.

"It is time to come home Garfield. Come home and finished your training."

Beast Boy shot up in his bed. He could still feel the tree branches brushing his arm, the warm air with a slight breeze. The smells were still very powerful and the look of his master's face was still there.

"Time to go home, I have to talk to Robin tomorrow." With that he went back to sleep waiting for the morning to come and the talk with Robin.

The morning came quickly for Beast Boy seeing as how he couldn't sleep he cleaned his room to pass the time. Not to mention when he packed he'd need to be able to find what he needed and maybe should have it clean for when he left. BB wasn't looking forward to asking Robin if he could leave and do it without telling him why he had to leave. He opened his door as Raven was walking by. She like always glanced over to look at the changeling and give him a small smile. The smile turned to a look of shock when she saw his room.

"Beast Boy, your room, its clean!" Beast Boy turned around and looked at his room. Even though he had been the one cleaning he had not noticed how much he was cleaning. His room was spotless. No dirt or clutter, not even an old sock was on the floor. He smiled and looked down at Raven.

'Down? When did I become taller than Raven? This is so weird and yet I like it. Wish she didn't hate me, I'd take the risk I think.'

"Yeah, woke up really early and couldn't go back to sleep so I cleaned my room. No big deal it will be messy again soon." He turned towards her and gave a very big grin. Raven gave a small smile back and they walked to the kitchen together. As they entered they saw Cyborg cooking his normal meaty breakfast. Beast Boy wrinkled his nose to avoid the smell even though he could smell it down the hall.

"Good morning you all, I made waffles, bacon, and sausages and all that good meaty stuff." Everyone smiled at him but Beast Boy.

"No thanks Cy, think I'll have my norm thanks, milk and Frosted Flakes." He reached up on top of the fridge and inside the fridge at the same time. It was then he noticed just how tall he had gotten. He had always worn his PJ pants long so they were always rolled up to fit his length. He looked down to see they were unrolled. "Uh, guys I think I grew over night." Raven being too preoccupied with his room being clean had not noticed his height difference. He had indeed grown quite a bit.

"Dang Green Bean you have grown. I don't think your doom patrol uniform is going to fit you anymore either." Beast Boy nodded his head.

'Just means I'll have to call Rita.' He smiled and sat down across from Raven.

"Yep, just means it's time to call Mom. She said she had been working on a new uniform for me anyway." By this time Robin and Starfire walk into the kitchen.

"Morning of good my friends, I hope you have all slept well." She floated over to the stove and took out what Cyborg had cooked. As she turned she got a good look at BB next to Robin. "Beast Boy, you've grown! You are almost as tall as Boyfriend Robin now." Robin and Beast Boy looked to each other and nodded. BB was in fact almost as tall as him now.

"Well how about that, Beast Boy. Looks like you'll need a new uniform. Is that why you have to call Rita?" Beast Boy nodded to him.

"Yeah that is why. Um… Robin I need to talk to you after breakfast." Robin nodded to him in understanding.

"Yeah, sure thing, well go to my room as soon as I'm done agreed?" Beast Boy nodded to him and finished eating. The rest of the morning continued without much incident. Robin finished and motioned for Beast Boy to follow him. As they neared his room Robin wondered what could have been on the changelings mind. He had been acting strange lately being in deep thought even acting even more jumpy.

"So, Robin I needed to talk to you about something that is kind of important."

"Alright, well whatever it is I'll have to consider it carefully." Beast Boy was afraid he would say that. Knowing what the answer would be he started to develop a plan that may or may not work.

"Well, I was thinking and I think it might be time for me to go home for a bit. See my folks, take some time to figure some things out, get a new uniform. You know the works." Robin looked at him carefully and considered what the changeling was asking.

"Beast Boy I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to leave just yet. I know crime has been down and that may just mean something big could happen. I don't want to be a Titan down when that happens. Ask Rita and Mento to come here. I'm sure Mento would love the chance to take apart my leadership ability. I'm sure Rita would love to just gush about you." Robin smiled at Beast Boy's face. The way it took on a very large smile when he talked about Mento putting him down. Than how it fell when he talked about Rita babying him.

"Dude, that is so not cool. Ok, how about this Robin. At practice today we are doing the training without powers right?" Robin nodded wondering where Beast Boy was going with this. "Well if I can come out on top of the fighting part than I get to go?" Robin smiled at this, there was no way he would come out on top of this.

"Alright, Beast Boy you got a deal." They shook hands and smiled. "Oh and Beast Boy, there is no way you're going to beat me." With that the boys parted ways, waiting for the time they would fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter Three: Training

The Titans had gathered and hour later to start their training. Everyone but two groaned as they huddled around to hear what they had to do today in training.

"Alright everyone here is what we are doing. First things first we will train for an hour on our individual powers. Make us smarter, stronger, faster, and flexible. Second we will do the training course. We need to try and beat our times, after that will be the no power sparing matches. Understood?" The other Titans all nodded and went off to start their practicing. Raven over to the ring to use her powers.

She practiced throwing objects around hitting the targets, teleporting and taking out other targets. She was quite bored with the whole thing. She looked around to the other Titans. Cyborg was pushing his limits on the weight machine; he was close to surpassing his old weight. Starfire was high in the air throwing her Star-bolts at targets, perfecting he aim while she flew around. Robin was in an area fighting off several robots like figures. He was moving like a ninja that he sometimes acted like.

What surprised her most was the lack of jokes being made. The laughter was none existent, the typical happiness go lucky feeling was not there. The room was serious, everyone was serious. It didn't feel right; the room should feel light not heavy. She turned towards the area Beast Boy was working and nearly feel from the air. He was dead serious looking as he ran on the treadmill. As he was running it got faster and faster soon he was going faster than anyone had ever seen him go. He shifted and got faster, soon he was a cheetah and he was going much faster than a cheetah should have.

She went back to working watching Beast Boy out of the corner of her eyes. Something was off about him, but she didn't know what it was. He was quite, and determined about something. Soon Robin came back in from the training area with the robots and told them all to go get their uniforms he got for them. They left and get them on; when they came back they were all wearing something that looked like they got it from a Dojo. Raven wore a dark blue, Robin wore a black one, Starfire wore a light purple one, and Beast Boy was in a white one. Cyborg didn't have one because it was being specially made for his body. They all gathered round Robin to find out who would be fighting who.

"Alright team here is the bracket. Starfire you'll be fighting Raven. Cyborg you'll be fighting me. Beast Boy you'll fight the winner of Cyborgs and I's fight. Than the winner of our battle will fight the winner of the girls' fight, any objections?" The rest of the Titans shook their heads no and got ready for the fight. The girls soon got into the ring and got ready to fight.

"Alright ladies here are the rules, no powers, and no overly excessive hitting. It's a spar not a death arena." Cyborg told the girls laughing a little at the joke. They had all been their either fight and win or fight and lose your powers to the giant freak. Star just giggled at the tin man and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just ring the bell Cyborg; I'd like to get this over with." Cyborg looked at his demonic friend with a smile and rang the bell. Raven took one last look outside the ring and saw Beast Boy wasn't even paying attention. She shouldn't have looked she decided as Star came in full force and made a quick hit to her gut.

'Alright cheap shot Star. It's my turn now.' Raven smirked at Star and Star gave a wary smile back. The girls were fast even without their powers they ducked jabbed and darted away from each other. They were tiring out fast and the boys noticed, all of them smiling at how well the girls were doing.

"Hey Rob it looks like the karate lessons you've been giving the girls has paid off." Robin nodded to Cyborg in agreement.

"Yeah maybe Beast Boy will see this and start taking them with us now." At the sound of his name Beast Boy looked up from the battle.

"Yeah Rob I'll take lessons, when I start eating meat." Robin turned to retort when he heard a squeak from one of the girls. Star was out of the ring, having been pushed off by Raven.

"Raven is the winner!" Cyborg shouted for all to hear, causing Beast boy's smile to falter. He was happy she won but that would mean if he won he'd have to fight her. That was something he really didn't want to do.

"Good job girls. Raven only thing I saw for you to work on is your blocking. You block well with your powers but you're not quick enough without them. No worries we'll work on it next time." Raven nodded and walked off the arena and sat in the corner to drink some water. Robin then turned to Star. "Great Job Star, since you started joining us you've improved greatly. I think we'll work on the same thing with you as Raven and also add in some basic practice in how to punch and kick." Star nodded her head and went to sit next to Raven.

"Alright Traffic Light you ready to rumble." Robin looked up at Cyborg with a scowl.

"You be Tin Man, just try not to cry when I wipe the floor with you." Robin smirked at Cyborg scowled at him. The boys jumped into the arena and waited for Star to hit the bell. As soon as the bell was rung the boys gave a shout and rushed towards each other. Cyborg had the size advantage over Robin that was for sure but Robin had the speed. Cyborg's plan was to tired the little squirt so he could get one good hit in and knock him out or send him out of the ring.

Robin had a totally different plan altogether. He decided there was no way he was going to win by hitting Cyborg or knocking him out. Way too much metal to do that, so he'll have to use his speed and Cyborg's size against him. He'll make Cyborg come to him and when he got close enough push him out of the ring, a very simple plan for the hot headed half robot.

Beast Boy sat up and watched the fight with great interest. Raven looked over at him and saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't the same as usual, it's an awesome Kung Fu battle kind of look more of I'm going to watch and learn something look. In fact that was exactly what Beast Boy was doing. Watching how Robin was going to fight Cyborg. Beast Boy knew exactly how Cyborg was going to do it he was going to try and tired Rob out. Rob was going to lure him into a trap it seemed. Bring him close to the edge taunt him into attacking close to the edge and move out of the way last moment. It was when BB figured this out that Raven happened to look up and saw a smile creep upon his face. It was a smile like he had just figured something out. Raven looked sharply back to the arena as Cyborg gave a shout of anger.

Cyborg raced at their team leader and just as he was about to make contact with the Robin, Robin moved out of the way and let Cyborg fall of the edge.

"Great fight Cyborg, little advice for you though. Don't let your anger get the best of you." Cyborg nodded a little grumpily but understood what Robin was saying.

"Hey maybe Raven will teach me some relaxation techniques. I could sure use them during a battle sometimes." He looked up hopeful to Raven and she nodded in consent. Robin smiled over to BB.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast and the Birds

Chapter Four: The Beast and the Birds

Beast Boy and Robin entered the arena and looked towards each other. Both had a smirk on their faces saying come and get me.

"Hey BB, just give up on the deal, you can't beat me and you know it." Beast Boy looked at Robin his eyes narrowing a little bit.

"Remember Rob, you don't know everything about me. You don't know my real name, where I grew up, how I grew up; you don't even know all of my powers." At the shocked look on his face BB smirked even wider. "Come on fearless leader let's get this over with." He gave another cocky grin and got down in a low crouch like stance. The others looked at the weird stance and smiled knowing Beast Boy was about to lose. Robin got into a classic defensive stance known to anyone who watches Kung Fu movies.

"Hey BB, I know you watch a bunch of Kung Fu movies and all but Green Bean Rob's going to smear you across the floor." Cyborg snickered as he rang the bell to signal the beginning of the fight. Beast Boy just ignored Cyborgs comment and started his slow low to the ground circling of Robin. Robin followed him looking for an opening to attack his green friend. Beast Boy smiled a little bit watching Robin.

'He's never seen this style before. Good means Batman never taught him should be a surprise.'

Beast Boy watched Robin like he was his pray; crouching low to the ground waiting for an opening knowing only then he will attack or risk his prey fleeing. Than without any warning Beast Boy stuck Robin with lighting quick reflexes of a snake. Robin couldn't avoid the strike and stumbled back. He had a look of anger on his face as he spoke to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I said no powers." Beast Boy only smiled at his leader before answering him.

"I didn't use powers Rob, I'm just that quick. I already told you there is a lot you don't know." Robin glanced to Raven, hoping she would be on his side.

"Robin I know when you are looking to me for an answer and your answer is, no he was not using his powers in any way I can tell." Robin sighed and looked back to Beast Boy.

"Fine, then lets continue this fight. I'm still going to win."

"Careful Rob that cocky attitude will be your downfall." Robin scowled and rushed at Beast Boy who dodged him like it took no effort at all. Beast Boy countered Robins attack with a quick jab to his back. Robin used ever style Batman had ever taught him and not one seemed to work against the shifter. For every attack BB took the hit, blocked or dodged at every turn.

To the others it was like watching a dance with the two boys. The flow was smooth but unexpected for each of them. Robin was fighting like a mad man with strong fluid movements. Beast Boy would dodge like he had the flexibility of a cat or snake. He struck with the strength of a tiger and the accuracy of a spine throwing spider. Watching Beast Boy was like watching every animal fight through a human body. It was amazing to say the least. Cyborg videotaped every move to watch again later.

This kept up for a little while punching dodging every which way. BB looked to be using a style they have never seen before. It was like he used animal instincts and habits to his advantage in fighting. They knew he did that while in animal form but could he really us that as a human as well? They watched as the fight went on, neither looking to be coming to an end any time soon.

An hour later both were extremely tired but still moving fast. It was then something strange happened. It was a great move on Beast Boy's part till a shock was heard around the room. Robin had come flying in at BB with a flying kick. Beast Boy knew this was coming and prepared for it. He reached out and grabbed his leg and swung him around and sent him out of the ring. Just before he hit the ground a shock was heard and Beast Boy gave a squeak of surprise and hid his hand behind his back. Raven looked at him weirdly but looked back to Robin. He looked furious but happy all at the same time.

"Wow, Beast Boy that was amazing. Why don't you fight like that more often, you'd be amazing on the battle field?" Robin got up and walked to Beast Boy waiting for a response.

"I just like fighting in my animal forms better. I'm more comfortable in them more sure of myself is all. I fight like this sometimes you guys are just never around to see it." Beast Boy kept his hand behind his back as he spoke.

"Alright team, we are going to take a ten minute brake and finish off the training session for the day with the last fight with BB and Raven." They all nodded and walked off to go rest. Beast Boy left the gym area and entered the med bay. He took a look at his hand for the first time. It had a black mark on it; he didn't feel any pain but knew the shock had come from him." He went to the sink and washed his hand. The black mark came right off and washed down the sink. He sighed in relief just as someone spoke to him. He whipped around to see who it was.

"Beast Boy what are you doing"

"What? Who? Oh sorry Rae. Just making sure I'm not bleeding or anything you know didn't want to get blood on you or anything." He smiled sheepishly as she just looked back at him. She ignored the nickname this time to get the answers she wanted from him.

"Beast Boy we all heard the shocking noise what was that?" Beast Boy looked at her as he tilted his head hoping she would believe he was confused about what she was saying.

"What are you talking about Rae?" She twitched at the nickname but still said nothing.

"The shocking noise it happened right after you threw Robin. It was like a clap of thunder or something." He looked at her again playing innocent but knew she was coming too close to the truth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rae. Now don't we have a date?" Raven gave him a wide eyed look. He smirked at her knowing he got her goat. He smiled and laughed as he ran out of the room shouting 'beat me if you can'.

'Oh I'll beat you Beast Boy, to an inch of your life." She teleported to the gym and got into the arena. He came in skidding to a stop in front of the arena and looked at Raven with a pout.

"No fair Raven you cheated. Remember no powers." He wiggled his finger at her as he climbed into the arena ready to fight. Robin started the match reminding Beast Boy once again of their deal. Raven was curious about the deal they had made. What could be so important that has Beast Boy fighting like a Kung Fu Master? In his first battle he showed he could fight like an animal in his human form that had shocked them but this was even more shocking. He was maneuvering around Raven with such flexibility it was almost too hard for her to keep up with him.

"Where the hell did you learn to do this Beast Boy?" Raven was shouting at him as he got a couple hits in.

"I can't tell you Raven. Wish I could but I can't." It was then Raven saw a moment her opportunity. He seemed to be thinking back to something causing him to falter in his movements. She graved Beast Boy's wrist and twisted his arm so she was facing away from him. She used all of her strength and flipped him out of the ring.

"Nice one Rae!"

"You lose BB that means Raven is on top and you can't go on your trip." Beast Boy groaned but a deal was a deal. He'd just have to wait for The Master to come and get him, mad or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapping

Chapter Five: Kidnapping

The Titans went their separate ways after the training; all wanting to ask Beast Boy some questions about the training today. Where had he learned to fight like that? It was something Robin had never seen, not even from his mentor Batman. Why had he learned to do that, and did he say he could have other powers before his fight with Robin? What other powers could he be talking about? Their minds were buzzing with wonder and confusion.

After they had cleaned up some the Titans got together to ask these questions to Beast Boy.

"BB, dude what was that?" Beast Boy had just entered the kitchen were everyone else was, his hair still wet.

"Huh, what are you talking about Cy?" BB looked confused for a second and looked at everyone one. They all wore the same expression 'don't play dumb.'

"Friend, please do not be playing the dumb. We wish to know about your skills?"

"Before you ask what skills, we are talking about training today." Raven looked annoyed but BB's nose said she was curious too.

"So BB as your leader and friend I would like to know where you learned to fight like that." Beast Boy looked upset for a few minutes and then looked away from the others.

"As I told Raven, I can't tell you were or how I learned to fight. Besides I don't like talking about my past. I only want to look to the future now."

"Green Bean, please tell us. It was awesome but so not what we expected from you." Beast Boy sighed and walked away from the others.

"Like I said there is a lot you don't know, a lot you won't ever know about me. I won't talk about it and that's final." Beast Boy was half way out the door when Cyborg yelled after him again.

"Yo BB, what about the other powers you were talking about? You said something like that when you were fighting Rob." BB looked back and smiled at them all.

"Not even I know what they are yet." With that he walked away, Starfire calling after him.

"Friend, do not forget tonight is movie night. Please do the joining with us in the partaking of the candies and corn of pop!"

"I wouldn't miss it Star!"

Later that night the Titans had gathered around the T.V room ready to watch a movie!

"Friends, what movie shall we be doing the watching?" Like the last time she had asked this question she got several different answers. The only difference was Beast Boy did not make a response. When it seemed no one would come to a conclusion he reached over and picked up the first movie he found. Popped it into the DVD player and started the movie. When the title screen came on the others looked at what was playing.

"Taken?" They all asked at once. They looked back and forth wondering if there would be any objections to the movie. From what they heard it was full of action, something Robin would enjoy. It had some high tech stuff in it, something not only Cyborg would enjoy but Robin as well. A happy ending something good for Starfire, and for Raven it was a bit like a horror movie. Beast Boy just shrugged and pressed the play button.

The Titans sat in silence as the movie played on, they were unaware of someone watching them in the background. He watched as Beast Boy barely watched the movie he looked to be in deep thought.

'Soon Garfield soon I will take you away. Enjoy these last few moments with your friends for they will be the last for quite some time.' The Titans were all starting to freak out over the movie so far it was vary tame but it seemed to be getting more intense by the second. By now Beast Boy had started to watch the movie. His senses were dulled with all his attention on the movie. The girls had arrived in Europe and had gotten to the home. They had taken a cab called by some man they didn't know. They all jumped as a noise was heard throughout the house and the room. Someone had just broken into the house the girls were staying in; the girls were in a panic.

The main character just called her father in a panic asking what she should do. The girl ran to one of the bed rooms after she saw her friend get stuffed into a sack. She hid under the bed panicking a little bit. Her father told her exactly what was going to happen. Starfire squeaked in surprise as the father told his daughter she was going to be taken.

Raven looked at the screen in pure horror; the father didn't even try to encourage his daughter that she would be alright. As they watched, the man who was watching them moved behind Beast Boy on the couch. The girl had a look of relief on her face it looked like the men were leaving.

"I think they've left…" The girl screamed as she was dragged away from under the bed. The Titans all jumped back a little bit in horror as the girl was taken from the house. It was than the man made his move. He made a small noise enough to get Beast Boy's attention. BB turned just enough for the man to reach out and grab the front of his shirt. He yanked BB from the couch with such force Beast Boy made a gasping noise. The Titans seemed not to notice as Beast Boy left there side through the back of the couch. It wasn't till he made a noise that Raven turned to see what was wrong. Raven gasped and jumped to her feet seeing Beast Boy in the hands of a very tall African man.

"Put him down, or I'll put you through hell!" Raven growled to the man. The other Titans looked behind them and jumped to their feet at the sight. The man looked at the teens and laughed. He started to back away BB still in his hand.

"Boy, I have been calling you for a month now. Why have you ignored my calls, do you not understand the danger you have put yourself in. The danger you put those closest to you in?" Beast Boy looked away from the man and answered in a different language. The Titans all charged thinking Beast Boy had been hurt enough to speak nonsense words. The man swiped his hand and a gust of what felt like wind knocked them all back.

"Please stop, don't hurt them. It is not their fault I have not come back. I was needed here more than there. I was not sure if you were really calling me or if I was just homesick." The man lifted his hand again and went to strike Beast Boy. Beast Boy wrench free and the man spared a little bit before the man pined BB to the wall. "You have grown weak boy."

"I know master; I am prepared to leave with you." The man nodded and started to walk away. "Guys, I'm sorry but it's time for me to go. I'll be back someday, hopefully soon but judging by how bad the guy beat me I won't be back for a while." The others watched as Beast Boy walked out the door and in a flash of light disappeared from the tower. The Titans sat in shock the movie completely forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6: The Call

Chapter Six: The Call

It had been a couple weeks since Beast Boy had left the Titans with the mystery man. No one could seem to pin point exactly who the guy was. The most common theme about the man was he was of African descent and was not from the United States. Robin was at a loss, he couldn't even figure out what style of fighting Beast Boy used against them and the man. The man was a master of it obviously because he beat Beast Boy like it was nothing. Robin sighed as he called the others to the briefing room.

"Alright guys, I suppose you all know why you are here?" The other only nodded their heads yes. There could only be two reasons to be here, Slade was back or to talk about Beast Boy.

"Yeah Rob, for us to talk about BB and the reasons he could have gone." Robin nodded and looked around the room for anyone to start. He sighed knowing he was going to have to do it.

"Yes, okay so has anyone come up with anything? I mean where he could have gone? That would be really nice to know. Also any information on Beast Boy's past would be nice too. I mean the only thing I can recall about him is what the Doom Patrol let out." Starfire giggled a little bit at the memory.

"Oh Robin did his face not become so red? I believe his name to be glorious. Garfield is a most wonderful name." The others just smiled at the memory but truth be told that really was the only thing they knew about him. Raven looked up and confirmed their thoughts.

"But that is all we know about him, his first name. Garfield, we also only know he has been with the Doom Patrol. We know nothing about his life before he became a hero."

"'I thought Green Bean has always been a hero. Like from day one of his life, and hasn't he always been green?" The others nodded in agreement there was much they didn't know and none of what they said helped them discover anything to do where his current where about may be. He had his communicator but he was obviously smart enough to turn off the tracking devise.

"Team I think it may be time to think about a replacement for BB, only temporary of course." He added the last part when he saw the look Raven was giving him. Raven seemed to be taking this the hardest of the Titans. Even going through his room looking for some clues on who he really was. Robin allowed the others to leave the briefing room in order to think of possible replacements for BB. Raven left the room at a face pace, the others thought she was off to her room to meditate but she had a different room in mind, his room.

Once she arrived to the room she phased through the door, since she didn't know the passcode. She went over to the perfectly made bed, in the perfectly clean room. He had cleaned it just before he left like he knew the man would come for him. She recalled him saying something about someone calling him. He played it off as nothing when she confronted him about it. Raven looked around the room from where she sat. It was very green but had purple highlights everywhere. Seemed his favorite colors were purple and green, she smiled a little at that thought. He favored him and her with those colors.

Raven got up and off the bed to begin to search the room again. The last couple times she was in here she respected his privacy and only looked at the items she could see, leaving closets and drawers shut. This time however, she would look through everything. She got lucky on the first time however, opening the first drawer to his desk she found a phone number, the number to his parents Mento and Rita, maybe she'll get some answers than. Leaving the room she never noticed the tribal necklace at the bottom of the drawer nor the tribal dagger clinging to the floor. Raven ran to the ops room and locked everyone out. She had a feeling that if there was a crowed the Patrol wouldn't tell her anything.

"Hey Gar, long time no chat how you doing buddy!" Robot Man looked and didn't see green but saw purple. "Ah, who is this or did my little buddy turn purple and into a girl?" Raven glared at the man but quickly answered the man.

"I'm Raven, Beast Boy's friend." Robot Man was pushed out of the way to revealed Negative Man.

"Please forgive Robot Man for not introducing himself. I am Negative Man. Garfield has talked much about all the Titans." In the distance she heard another man yell.

"Not as much as the dark girl, what's her name Raven was it?" That could only have been Mento, Beast Boy did say the man was always working. Raven smiled a little at the information.

"Alright everyone out, she didn't call to have a chat with the males of this house hold she wants to have a girl talk with Garfield's mother, now everyone OUT!" Raven smiled as all the men in the room ran out the door. "Now dear what have you called for." Raven took a deep breath and began asking questions.

"I've called to ask about Beast Boy, Someone came and took him away from us and he went willingly." Rita looked scared at first but her look softened as what seemed to be understanding come across her face.

"Was the man tall, dark and wearing a bunch of talismens?" Raven nodded her head. "Don't worry dear he's just gone home to finish his training he'll be done in no time."

"So what your saying is we shouldn't worry about him. I mean he was taken from us while we were watching the movie 'Taken'!." Rita smiled and at Raven.

"You care for my son don't you Raven?" Raven looked taken aback by the question and blushed a deep red.

"I… I do not know what you are talking about." Rita smiled at Raven knowing full well that Raven was lying.

"Do not worry dear he feels the same for you. Now I know you want answers about Garfield but I cannot give them to you. However, I can give you this; Garfield is not my biological son. Mento and I adopted him when he was ten. I will give you his real name as well, Garfield Mark Logan. I wish you luck in your search daughter." With that Rita turned off their connection. Raven smiled and went to tell the others about finding out what Beast Boy's real full name was and that he was adopted. It was when she was half way out of the room before the last word Rita said finally sunk in.

"Did she just call me daughter? Why in the world would she call me her daughter? Unless that means Beast Boy has feelings' for me? No he couldn't I mean I'm a demon and he's the jokester. It could never work."

'Keep telling yourself that Raven but you can't deny me much longer, I will find a way out just like fear did.' Raven jumped at the voice only to realize it was in her own mind that could only mean one thing she was in fact in love with the green jokester of the team.

"More the reason to find out where he is so I can kill him for making this happen to me" Raven left the room to go see what Robin could dig up with a name.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery of Pain

Chapter Seven: Discovery of Pain

Raven walked into the common room after meditating for a little while. She needed to calm down from hearing that voice. She still didn't believe she could love so denile was still very true to her thoughts. Upon entering she noted that all the Titans, minus BB of course, were there. She walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the T.V. waiting for the others to stop what they were doing.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Robin looked up at Cyborgs voice and waited for an answer as Star came over from the kitchen.

"Well since you asked I found out something about Beast Boy." The others snapped to attention at this news.

"How, I mean we have tried everything to figure this out." Raven smiled ever so slightly, that only Beast Boy would have caught it.

"It was simple I called his Mom." Cyborg's mouth opened in awe at Ravens boldness.

"You called his Mother, wow Raven that was brave of you." Raven smiled but continued on as if Cyborg had not interrupted her.

"Well actually Rita is only Beast Boy's adoptive mom. The Doom Patrol adopted Beast Boy when he was around ten years old. Oh and Robin you may be happy to hear this but I have Beast Boy's real name." At this news Robin sat up even straighter. "His name is Garfield Mark Logan think you can dig something up with that?"

"Actually Raven I think I can dig a whole lot up with that." Robin raced over to the main computer and typed in Beast Boy's name into the search. What they ended up getting was four news articles.

**Child Survives Sakutia**

_Two months ago parents and biologist Mark and Marie __**Logan **__discovered their child __**Garfield Mark Logan**__ on the edges of the jungle fighting off a very large Green Spider Monkey. After being bit several times young Logan was diagnosed with a rare African Disease known as Sakutia. The __**Logan**__'s, having gone to Africa to study diseases in the jungles never thought one as deadly as this would befall their only child. __**Garfield Mark Logan**__ was treated with the first ever cure to the disease and it work successfully. However the cure had a slight side effect of turning the child green. However even with the side effect the child will be able to grow and learn like any other child._

"So Green Bean comes from a family of really smart Biologist? Also it seems he has gotten a tropical disease called Sakutia." Cyborg was in awe of this news about his best friend.

**The Science Community Loss**

_Yesterday; the science community loss two very important people in the research of tropical diseases, __**Mark**__ and Marie __**Logan**__ were lost in a boating accident. __**Mark**__ and Marie __**Logan **__were going to an uncharted area of the river to study animals with the rare disease. The boat malfunctions and caused it to sink. __**Garfield Mark Logan **__was never found and is declared dead._

"Beast Boy's an orphan like me. Why didn't he say anything, we could have bonded more over this. I mean I lost my parents too in an accident." Robin looked at the others and saw Raven trembiling.

"It says that Garfield Mark Logan is dead Robin. They think he's gone too, I mean there is a green boy in this town and no one has put two and two together?" Raven seemed a little upset over this fact, and the fact Beast Boy has let people think he's dead.

"Wait, friend Raven, here they say they found Logan child alive." Starfire spotted the next article.

**Logan Child found Alive**

_**Garfield Mark Logan**__ was found alive today in a testing facility. A look of pure determination was found on the boy's face as he and five other children ran from the building. It was discovered that he and the five boys were from the Doga village in Africa. Mr. __**Logan**__ when asked why he was in there only showed us multiple scares on his arms. It seems that he and the children were kept in small cages and experimented on. When the village leader was asked about Mr. __**Logan**__ the leader stated a man claiming to be the boy's guardian took him away. It was found later that Mr. __**Logan**__ and the five other children were sold by Mr. Galtry. The five children were taken back to their homes once treated in a hospital for several days. The whereabouts and situation of Mr. __**Logan**__ are unknown at this present time._

"So, friend Beast Boy was experimented on? How we share this fate as well. Not only does he share the scientist parents like Friend Cyborg, and death of both parents with Boyfriend Robin, but the form of experimentation torture like myself. Oh Friend how I wish you have spoken to me about such things." They all looked away from the screen, the Titans had all shared their stories when they were ready to with the others. Everyone had been ready sometime in the last four years together except Beast Boy.

"Look the last article is about an adoption." Raven pointed out. "It could be about Mento and Elasti-girl adopting him."

**Adoption for Child Sakutia **

_**Garfield Mark Logan**__ was adopted today by two very prominent people in the community. Steve and Rita Dayton adopted the boy after finding out he needed a home. Mrs. Dayton is quoted "I've always wanted a little boy and Steve and I being unable to have a child of our own knew adoption was the best way. The moment we set eyes on the young man we fell in love." The Dayton family hopes to live a long and happy life with their son __**Garfield**__._

The Titans read the article over and over. The boy was adopted but never heard from again it said in one of the comment boxes. It seemed Rita and Steve Dayton disappeared too. The Titans all knew that these people were the Doom Patrol but the world only saw it as a second disappearance of the child known as Garfield Mark Logan.

"Guys I don't know about you but I think we learned a lot about BB today." Robin looked around at the others as they nodded. "Also I think I know where we can start our search for BB." The others started to look confused before a smile came upon all their faces. Raven was the first to speak.

"Well then I suggest we all pack and get ready to leave for Doga Village, Africa." With that said she leaves the room to pack and plan on how she would kill Beast Boy for leaving the team. Robin called Kid Flash and Jinx to cover and went to pack himself.


	8. Chapter 8: New Power

Hey everyone Thanks for the awesome comments I think I commented back to everyone on their reviews hopefully. Anyway I just wanted you all to know in this chapter I have another language going in with the normal English so all translations are at the bottom. Enjoy and have nice Day :D

Chapter Eight: New Power

It was the next morning and the Titans were ready to go. All they were waiting on was Cyborg preparing the T-jet, a jet and cargo plane mixture, and they were waiting for Kid Flash and Jinx to get there. With a whooshing sound their stood the Titans replacements.

"Ah, good Kid Flash and Jinx, glad you could make it. I assume you remember where they guest rooms are?" they nodded to Robin and just before he could continue Jinx's interrupted.

"Hey where's Green Freak's stupid joke?" At this comment Raven snapped and with her anger blew up the lamp next to Jinx.

"Don't you ever call him 'Green Freak' again, do you understand me?" Jinx nodded taking a step back, she had never seen demon Raven before.

"Alright, well as I was saying. Beast Boy was willingly kidnapped in order to protect us. SO we found some things out and are going to a likely place he'd be taken." Kid Flash and Jinx nodded to Robin. They both had shocked faces, and both had the same thing running in their minds.

'BB, kidnapped? Why him of all people and why does Raven look like she's going to freak out, any second about this?'

"So what you need me and Jinx to do is to keep the city quite for a while?" Robin nodded to them.

"If you need help you can call Kole and Jericho. They should be able to help." With that said Robin and the others jumped into the jet and flew off.

"Here we come dear friend; hopefully you are indeed in Africa. I have something very important to tell you." The others nodded in agreement. Seven long hours later the Titans were flying over Africa.

"Alright you all, the Doga Village is really hard to find. I brought along a couple jeeps and enough gas and food to last us two weeks out here." They all got out of the jet when he landed it. Pressing the camo button, the jet disappeared from sight as the jeeps drove off.

"Okay team here's the deal. We search for the village till night fall. Before the last light goes down we need to have camp set up." The others nodded and continued to search. They started to get anxious as the sun started to sink to the west. They had not seen a village or any sign of one all day.

"Friends do not despair. It was only one day of searching. I have confidence we will find our brother." All the Titans nodded in agreement and sat around the fire. Raven came from setting up the last tent and sat with her team.

"Thanks for putting up the tent Raven. How did you know how to do that?" Raven blushed a little unseen by the fire light.

"I found Beast Boy in the basement once. He was rummaging around and startled me by pulling out a tent kit. I asked him what he was doing. His answer surprised me a bit. He wanted to set up the tent for fun and old times' sake. He could do it faster than anyone I've ever seen. He taught me and then put it away." The others nodded and looked to the distance and what they saw made them all jump. There in the distance were fires burning brightly. If they listened hard enough the sound of drums could be heard.

"We'll head over in the morning, we don't want to spook them" The others nodded once again in agreement to their leader. Later that night as they slept four men crept into their camp. Each man went to one of the Titans and pressed their pressure points causing the Titans to awaken but be unable to move even an inch or talk. The men loaded the Titans into the jeeps and drove them off towards the village. Once they arrived to the village the men threw the Titans to the ground in what looked to be a space cleared for battle. They regained the ability to move and talk but did not for before them was a group of women singing and dancing in the moon light.

"It looks like some sort of celebration for the tribe, let me check my files on the Doga. Oh yes here it is this is the week where the women take over." They watched in awe as the women danced, then without warning men came running into the arena and began to dance with the women. The dance was a bit suggestive but clearly meant that women were in charge of the situation. It was when a man started to do several flips through the air that they realized Beast Boy was dancing with them. Beast Boy was in this village he looked strong healthy and powerful among the men dancing. The end of the dance really freaked the Titans out. At the end the men crawled away but then jumped on top of the women. The women having none of it rolled the men over and laid on top of them. There was a loud bang heard throughout the village. Everyone looked around wildly looking for the source of the noise. The titans minus BB looked to Raven. She was very red in the face and hurriedly walked away. Beast Boy having just seen the other ran over to them.

"Cyborg, Robin, Star how did you all find me?" The others just looked at Beast Boy like he had turned a normal color. "Earth to Robin, Earth to Cyborg." He was soon cut off by a squeal form Star.

"Oh, dearest Brother you are unharmed!" Beast Boy pulled away from Star giving her a strange look.

"Um did you say Brother?" Star only nodded in response. "Thanks sis, um where's Raven?" They all pointed in a direction and BB visibly paled. "Oh, that is not good. She walked off alone in the dark in Africa. Is she crazy?" He ran after her the others just stood still as an old man approach them.

"Welcome to Doga. You are friends with young Master Logan? Very well follow me I will bring you to his hut." They followed just as BB caught up to Raven. A man jumped from the bush and grabbed her. Being too warped in her thoughts she couldn't react, however, Beast Boy did react.

*****"Aende zake!"

*****"Kufanya mimi!" Instead of transforming like Raven expected BB reached his hand out and a bolt of lightning shoot from his fingertips. The bold hit man square in the chest and he dropped Raven and ran just as BB ran to Raven.

"What possessed you to walk out here alone, are you crazy? I could never life with myself if you died here of all places!" Raven stood still in his embrace he was angry and relieved at the same time. She never felt such emotions from him. Normally they were masked and unreadable; he pulled back and smiled down at her. "Never walk out here alone again, promise me you won't." Raven nodded and BB took her hand. "Come on the chief should have the others to my hut by now we'll talk there. I'm sure everyone has questions." Raven nodded in response, yes more questions than before.

"The most important one being why did you leave? BB looked back and smiled.

Translations for the above Stars

*Aende zake: Let her go

*Kufanya mimi: Make me

*Whats wrong nini kilichotokea: Whats wrong What happened  
* Binti yangu yeye akaanguka mbali ya mti: My daughter she fell off a tree  
* Kushikilia mdogo niko hapa kwa msaada: Hold on little one I'm here to help  
* Kuna kuona yote kufanyika sasa got kulala: There see all done now got to sleep

* Kaka, asante: Brother, thank you


	9. Chapter 9: Interruptions

Chapter Nine: Interruptions

Raven and Beast Boy walked along a worn path to the back of the village, the part closest to the jungle. It wasn't till she spotted the hut that she stopped dead in her tracks. Beast Boy turned to look at her with a confused face.

"Why'd you stop Rae? My hut is just right up ahead, not sure if you can see it in the dark, it's not far."

"I've seen this place before." BB gave her a weird look.

"Oh well, that's because it is modeled after a book I liked as a kid." Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and kept walking. Raven and Beast Boy reached the hut and walked in and saw the others looking around the front room. "Hey guys, welcome to Doga. So what brings you all here?" Robin looked dumb founded at first and then looked really angry.

"Why are we here? We came after you thinking you were hurt or dead or something. I mean how could you not contact us and let us know you were safe?" Beast Boy looked sheepish for a second before answering.

"Well in order for my training to go well, I had to not be in contact with the outside world for a little while. I was going to be allowed to call you all tomorrow for the first time." Robin's anger subsided a bit.

"Alright fine, I'll accept that on one condition you tell me what you were training on." Beast Boy nodded and asked them all to sit down.

"Well let's see, how much do you all know already?"

"Well, we know your real full name. We also know who your parents are and what happened to them. But other than that we don't know much Green Bean." BB nodded to Cyborg.

"We'll I suppose I should start from the beginning." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a book, a photo album. "Let see, ah here we are." He handed a picture to the others. Staring back at them was a picture of a Man with blonde hair green eyes, a woman with red hair and teal blue eyes, and a little boy. The boy was just as Raven remembered him to be, little very small. "I was brought here to Africa when I was four years old in that picture I look to be about two. I've always been small for my age. Anyway, my parents were biologist, no doubt you knew that. When I was about six years old I was running through this hut chasing a bug. Now that's normal for a little kid, however, I did it to show my parents that I could work with them in the labs all day, I was very interested in their work, wanting to be just like them. Well I ran to my room and there I lost the bug. However, what I did find made me stop dead in excitement. There in the tree outside the window was a little green monkey; mom and dad were collecting green animals to study. I thought, 'hey this is my chance to make mom and dad really proud of me.' It was a big mistake." Beast Boy seemed to be in a far off place, but nobody dare stop his daydream.

"As I crawled out towards the monkey it attacked me. I was shocked no animal had ever attacked me before not even the lion pride attacked me. I could walk right in and play with the cubs if I wanted to. But the monkey attacked me and we fell to the ground. By the time I hit the ground my instinct to fight kicked in. I began to fight how the Master taught me to fight for the past year."

"So us fighting back at the tower, here is where you learned it?" Beast Boy nodded and continued.

"I was able to fight it off; I had killed it throwing it against a tree. I was strong for a six year old way stronger then my body suggested anyway. I didn't get away without any sort of reward for my actions however, the monkey had bit me. I was scared forgetting about my other powers I cried. My mother hearing me cry ran to me as the wound around my bit mark turned green. My mother was in a panic by the time she got to the lab. My father stayed calm but I could tell he was scared. It was then I passed out from the pain. My body had begun to change before my parents eyes and I was slowly dying in their arms." The others looked up in shock.

"Brother, are you saying you were dying from being attacked by the monkey?" Beast Boy nodded his head and looked up to their faces.

"So, this would be when you got your illness, what was it called, Sakutia?" Again Beast Boy nodded to Robin.

"Yep, that's the one. Now my parents had been working on an antidote for Sakutia. Hoping it would work they injected me with it. I was soon turning back to normal in front of them. My skin was turning back to its dark tan; my eyes had been tinged green but no big deal right? It was about an hour later that I started too convulsed in their arms. Sakutia will not be denied I guess. I turned green that night from head to toe. My body, hair, eyes, everything turned green." They sat in silence for a while just absorbing the information Beast Boy had given them. He grew up here, this was his real home.

"So Beast Boy, you grew up in this house then. It is huge and it looks a bit familiar." Beast Boy nodded to the others and smiled.

"It should, it's from one of my favorite books. 'The Swiss Family Robinson' loved that book, read it every week when I was little." Raven looked taken aback by this. She had no idea Beast Boy read large scale novels.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us about Beast Boy? I mean you don't have to tell us anything, you've told us so much."

"Yes Boyfriend Robin is correct. You have told us much about your past already, however, if you want to tell us more we will be more than willing to hear more of it." Starfire was very eager he could tell.

"Alright I'll tell you a bit more…" He never got to finish talking because a loud banging was heard at the door. Beast Boy got up and opened the door to reveal a young woman and a little girl in her arms.

*****"Whats wrong nini kilichotokea!" Beast Boy's eyes widened at the little girl.

*****"Binti yangu yeye akaanguka mbali ya mti." Beast Boy took the little girl into his arms and took her to a back room. The others followed him and watched him lay the girl down on the bed. She was cut in several places but had a large wound on her head bleeding heavily.

*****"Kushikilia mdogo niko hapa kwa msaada." Beast Boy spoke in a soft voice to the little girl she groaned. Raven moved forward to help him but he told her to stay back. He closed his eyes and a pale purple glow came from him. Before their eyes the wounds disappear*" Kuna kuona yote kufanyika sasa got kulala." The girl smiled and shouted up to him.

*****"Kaka, asante." Beast Boy nodded to the little girl and sent her off.

Translations

*Whats wrong nini kilichotokea: Whats wrong What happened  
* Binti yangu yeye akaanguka mbali ya mti: My daughter she fell off a tree  
* Kushikilia mdogo niko hapa kwa msaada: Hold on little one I'm here to help  
* Kuna kuona yote kufanyika sasa got kulala: There see all done now got to sleep

* Kaka, asante: Brother, thank you


	10. Chapter 10: How

Chapter Ten: How

It had been ten minutes since the little girl and her mother left and the Titans all stood with a shocked look on their faces.

"Hey, Earth to Titans, Earth to Titans come in Titans." The others finally snapped out of their stopper and started to talk at him all at once.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Raven was the only one who stayed silent unsure of what just happened. Beast Boy had just healed someone with powers they didn't know he had, how was this even possible?

"Whoa, everyone calm down. I was just about to get to that part of my story." They all nodded and went back to sitting. Raven on the other hand came and stood right in front of Beast Boy. "Um, Raven what are you doing?" Raven was looking him over, she had never sensed any magic from him. Then again he was always good at hiding things from her.

"Just rechecking, you've never shown any signs of magic nor any signature of magic." Beast Boy laughed at this.

"Of course I wouldn't, its Voodoo. Well sort of anyway. When we first moved here the Master took great intrest in me. Said I held something special and he wanted to pull it out of me. He taught me how to fight. The way the people here fight is very similar to how animals fight. Its all instinct and since we are human with a bit of calculation. Not much or you screw with the instinct part of it. That's why I was able to move like an animal and hit you but still avoid you, Robin." Robin nodded in understanding.

"That makes since now that I think about it. That means since your part animal now that your instinct in your human form is much sharper." BB nodded his head.

"That would be correct that also allows me to think like you do when fighting so my calculations were able to increase as well. So now you know the fighting style, what my Master didn't know was what he sensed was a form of magic given too few in this land. Each village has a witchdoctor elected to them but few are never elected by the village but are choosen at birth. My Master is a true witchdoctor. He controls the wind, as you all found out. Let me tell you he makes air swords and all sorts of stuff with that crap. But anyway, when I was really young I watched my Master heal those who had been horribly injured during practice. One day he was too busy to attend to one of the trainees so I healed him myself. It really spooked the guy, because like you said Raven I show no sign of magic." Beast Boy looked around to see if anyone knew where he was going with this, to his luck Raven did.

"You don't have magic? So if it's not magic you never really used Voodoo." Beast Boy smiled at her. Again her heart skipped a beat.

'Yep no doubts now I'm head over heels. Great just my luck, I fall for another guy who will never love me back.'

"That's right, I have the copycat ability. Few are able to do this; I can copy the magic of Africa. Well since I was young when I discovered this I picked my ability at my first try at it. To heal other was my magic. After my Master trained me to heal he discovered that I would one day be able to perform other magic as well. We didn't know which one I'd obtain, but knew I one day would." BB stopped again and looked around it was Raven who gasped and looked at him.

"Your other power is that of lighting, you control the flow of it." Beast Boy nodded and smiled.

"Yep, I control lighting and as an extension fire. So I've been here trying to learn how to control it. I've made enough progress my Master would let me call you tomorrow but since you're here I don't have to." He smiled at the others and looked at them all. "You know I'm really happy you all are here. I can't wait to show you off to the village and the chief. However, tonight is not the night. I'll show you all where you'll be staying till we get home." They all nodded and followed Beast Boy to the left side of the house across the bridge and into a deeper part of the jungle house.

'I have to talk to him a little more tonight I need a few more answers. Do you agree Wisdom, Knowledge?' They both answered with a yes and Raven continued to follow the others.

"Alright Cy it looks like the village made sure all your battery stuff was in here so this is your room. Rob, Star your rooms are across the hall from each other here." He opened two rooms and let them pass. "See you all tomorrow I'll let you all sleep in the morning but after tomorrow you'll be getting up with me." They nodded and closed the doors and went to bed. "And Raven your Room is across from mine. Sorry about that I would have put you where Cy was but the villagers had already moved the stuff in." Raven looked taken aback by this.

"It's alright I don't mind really." He nodded opened the door and went to his room without any further talking. She sighed and walked in, might have been for the best she needed to think about what she was going to ask. She walked over to the bed and found it to be like the beds they had at home. She half expected to find a hammock in here. Smiling a bit she lied on the bed and began to think about what questions she really wanted to know from Beast Boy.

'Well the first thing we should ask him is exactly why we can't sense his magic power type.' Raven agreed with wisdom if she didn't get that answer she'd go crazy for sure.

'Second we should ask him about his primary powers and healing powers.' Knowledge was correct about this fact too.

'Third we need to figure out how important this place is to him. If it means enough to him he may not come back with us. If that is the case what will we do stay as well or go home with the others?' Raven nodded to herself and sat up from the bed. They were all very valid questions and some he could very well answer her. After that she would have to play it by ear about what came up. Raven stood up from the bed and walked to the door and creaked it open. She couldn't sense Beast Boy in his room so he couldn't be in there. She reached out her powers wondering where he could have gone to. She found him back near the front room doing something. She wondered what he was doing back their so late at night.

Raven followed the path they had taken earlier in the night back to the room. In the room she found Beast Boy kneeling on the floor whispering about something. Upon closer exception she saw the little girl from earlier back. Beast Boy took a deep breath and caught Raven's sent in the air. Chuckling to himself he looked back to the door and smiled.

"You can come in Raven, the little girl won't bit, however I might a little." Raven rolled her eyes but walked in anyway and stood at the door. "Raven really I won't nor will she. Lilly this is Raven she's my best friend back where I'm from." The little girl looked at Raven and smiled.

"Garfield is my god daddy; will you be my god mommy? I would like it ever so much if you would. Then I could tell everyone I have two heroes as my god parents." Raven smiled at the little girl, how innocent she was. She didn't even know she was asking a demon to be a god parent.

"I don't know Lilly, you'd have to ask your parents first." The girl nodded and ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight Answers

Chapter Eleven: Midnight Answers

Raven blinked at the speed the child ran out the door. BB laughed as she ran out the door and yelled after her.

"You be good you hear! I don't want to hear from your Daddy that you've been bad. Stay on the path you hear!" Raven looked at Beast Boy with a mixed look of confusion and pride.

"So you're a god parent, when did that happen?" Beast Boy looked sheepish complete with the hand behind his head.

"Oh she's like four now so for about three years a guess. I got the letter and I said yes I didn't know he still wanted me to do that." He smiled at the thought of his best friend wanted him to be his little girl's god father.

"So why did she run off so fast?" Beast Boy laughed at her for a second before answering.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tonto didn't ask you to be the god mother tomorrow when he meets you." Raven blushed at the thought.

"You mean she really went to go ask her parents if I could be…" Beast Boy nodded and Raven began to panic a little. "That little girl has no idea I'm half demon and her parents oh what they will think when they find out." Beast Boy smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the couch.

"Come sit down Rae. Everyone in the village knows all about you guys. I've been here for what two months now. I've told them everything, and to be honest Tonto was thinking of asking you anyway." Raven looked at him a little frightened by what was implied there.

"I couldn't be a god mother, I don't even know if I could be a good mother." Beast Boy looked at Raven with sad eyes.

"I think you'd make an excellent mother Raven. I mean you're smart, funny, intelligent, and beautiful. You also have the instincts of being a mother by how you take care of the team." Raven blushed at all his comments and looked away. "So Raven, what is your real reason for being up so late?" Raven took a deep breath before answering.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew why I couldn't sense that magic you have. It may not be like other magic but it is magic none the less." Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a second before answering her.

"I think it might be because I didn't want you to know. I mean really I'm not even sure how long I'll be able to use this lighting power. Normally for non-natives of Africa this power only lasts a little while. Now I know now that the healing power won't disappear but the lighting just might." Raven nodded it was the most reasonable answer to that question. A person can hid a magic signature if they want to.

"Okay, how about your shifting and healing powers. I understand your healing powers now come from a copycat effect you were given. But your shifting is not something I can explain at all. Plus I have several questions about said shifting." Beast Boy looked at her and motioned for her to go ahead and ask. "First where did you get your shifting powers?"

"Well let's see, I'm assuming since you found me you asked Mom about my real name or she just gave it to you. Thus you discovered four articles about me and my family. Let's see the first one about me surviving Sakutia. That is true but it was the disease that turned me green not the cure. The cure gave me my powers of shifting. The cure was really animal DNA injected into mine. The infected part of my DNA was switched with the animal DNA so I became part animal after words. In being part animal my DNA couldn't decide which of the animals in the kingdom I'd be so, after about a year of an internal warfare where I remained very sick, I held the whole animal kingdom. Now if I see or hear, or even read about an animal I can turn into it. My DNA just rearranges to that animals code." Raven took this all in trying to remember every last detail.

"Okay so last two about your powers. First does it hurt when you shift and second your healing powers, have you been healing us when we don't look?" Beast Boy smiled a very sad smile to Raven.

"Well the first question is easy to answer in my mind but out loud not as much. If you want the truth, which I bet you do, the answer is yes. The pain is unbearable, but it doesn't last long and normally its over so fast I've already begun to shift to the next animal or charging the enemy. The second question, the answer is either going to make you mad or happy. Again the answer is yes. I do heal you guys of your minor cuts and what not. I heal you all the time, first in fact. You always heal us first and normally become too tired to heal yourself. So I do it for you a little bit. Not enough you notice it too much but I speed your powers along a little bit."

Raven looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile to him. She didn't know what to say about that. He cared enough to make sure she was safe from too much pain. He was right she never healed herself and she had been wondering why she was almost always completely healed by the time she woke up in the morning.

"Thank you Beast Boy. I don't know what to say, you didn't have to do that." He nodded slowing in acknowledgement but said nothing else. He would allow her to continue the conversation. This was like a moment for them and he would enjoy it this time, no jokes. "Beast Boy I wanted to ask you one more question, about the village." Again she looked to Beast Boy and saw him move in such a way to tell her to continue. "How important is this place to you? I mean will you come back with us or will you stay here? It seems the village really likes you and needs your help."

"Raven, this place is very important to me. It's where I grew up and where my parents died. Their souls are still here and it is true the people here in the village love me and treats me as if I was one of them, so in a way I am one of them. I've gone through the rights of man hood with my friends here. But as important as this place is to me I couldn't stay here. Robin, Star and Cyborg are like the siblings I never got from my parents. Jump City needs me more than here could ever need me; so I would go back with you all." Raven nodded but noted he never said anything about going back for her.

"What about me, what am I to you?" Beast Boy took a deep breath and looked at the photograph of his parents and smiled a little bit.

"You Rae, you are my Best Friend in the world. We are the complete opposite but work together like two peas in a pod. I know I can go to you for anything and you'd be willing to help me just as I would be willing to help you. My Master thinks I'm crazy for talking about you so much. I mean I think it's gotten to the point he could point you out of a crowd and he's never met you before. Though you did give him a scare with that growl of yours, he said he had never heard any human growl other than me." He smiled at Raven before standing and stretching. "Well Raven, if you don't have any more questions than I think we should head to bed. I have a really early morning." Beast Boy stopped at his open door and looked at Raven. "Hey Rae, I umm, well Good Night Raven." With that he walked into his room.


	12. Chapter 12: Village Tour

Chapter Twelve: Village Tour

The sun had just risen over the horizon and Raven awoke. It never failed she never slept too much past sunrise. Raven looked around the now lit room. It was homier then she originally thought. As she looked around she let her powers wonder and noticed that BB wasn't in the tree hut at all. She got up and dressed for the day and left to wonder the village. She noticed it was very calming during the early morning. The very young children ran and play, the babies stayed in their cloth cradles while he mothers pounded the day's millet. What was strange to her was the lack of men and older children in the village. As she pondered this an old man left his hut and spotted Raven.

"Ah, dark child, I see you have awoken with the sun. If I am not mistaken you are the one Garfield calls Raven." Raven nodded and looked at the old man.

"I am Raven. I was wondering, who you are and where are the men and children of the village?" The old man smiled at Raven and did not falter with his answer.

"I am Chief Rondo. As for the men they are in the fields working and the children are either at school or are also working in the fields. Your next question would be the whereabouts of young Garfield." Raven gave the man a small smile and nodded. "Garfield has taken the children to school and then to work in the fields for a bit. He should be done in the fields in just a bit." No sooner had he said that then BB arrived in front of them. Raven stood behind the chief in a bit of shock.

"Chief, I'm proud to report that all the children went to school today and the millet is growing wonderfully." The chief nodded and then stepped to the side to reveal Raven. "Raven I thought I let you all sleep in?"

"You did I'm just always up with the sun. You take care of children?" He nodded.

"Of course I do it takes a village Rae. Raven you're going to be hot in that cloak all day. Maybe you'll fit some of my mom's old clothes. Star too and maybe Rob will fit some of dads." Raven looked at him in shock as he started to walk away. "Well come on Rae, I have to teach you how to cook here if you're staying for a while" With that he grabbed Raven hand and like the night before dragged her back to the hut.

The morning was spent with Raven picking out a dark green T-shirt and camo pants from the closet and some clothes for Star and Rob as well. BB also spent the morning teaching Raven how to cook the millet for breakfast for the others.

"After training today I'll bring home some fresh fruit and veggies along with some meat from the market."

"Meat, Beast Boy?" He gave her a strange look. "You're a vegetarian. You don't eat meat!" He smiled down at her as he stood up.

"True, I do eat eggs and milk. Plus you and the other do eat meat and to survive here you need protein." Beast Boy surprised her more and more the longer she was hear and it hasn't even been a full day yet. "The others are awake but I got to go to the training grounds. I'll see you when I get back ok?" Raven nodded and he walked out the door just as the others walked into the room through the side door.

"Where's Green Bean, he wasn't in his room?"

"Well Beast Boy has been up for a couple hours, long before sunrise. He left the hut and let us all sleep. He took the kids to school, worked in the field, and then came back here and taught me how to cook this." She pointed to the pot of food. They all gapped at her. "I know, shocking."

It was just before the hottest part of the day and BB returned

"Hey guys, I'm back! Hope the clothes fit you Star and Rob." They nodded and thanked him. "No big deal it's no big deal it's not like Mom and Dad can wear them right? So I was wondering before it gets too hot would you all like a tour of the village?" They all stood and agreed to the tour.

Beast Boy led them away from his hut and to the training grounds.

"Here is where we danced last night. It's also the training arena for the warriors, hunters, and witchdoctors. Not to be confused with witches. Witches use dark magic and aim to kill where a witchdoctor only look to heal. So Raven, if anyone asks about your powers tell them you're a witchdoctor not a witch got it?" Raven nodded. "Alright just over the trees there is the Masters hut and if we walk down this path we'll get to the chiefs hut. I wonder if Tonto is home." With that he set off down the path the others in toe. As they walked down the dirt path they ran into a few people. They looked to be dressed ready for battle. Beast Boy explained to them before they reached them that these were the hunters and warriors of the village. BB stopped when they reach the group of warriors and began to speak to them. One of them spoke in clear English to them while the others used either Spanish or Swahili. BB had no trouble keeping up with the conversation in any language. As they departed it was Robin who said what they were all thinking.

"You speak three different languages?" Beast Boy nodded.

"I also graduated high school two years after the Doom Patrol adopted me. I'm not as dumb as I play it's just an easy front to put on." They reached the huts of the village and saw several people great them in one of the three languages. Beast Boy looked down the road and saw a tall man with a little girl. "Tonto, Lilly how are you today!"

"Ah, Garfield don't give us such a fright." Lilly ran to Beast Boy as he scooped her into his arms.

"How's my favorite little girl today?" The girl giggled at Beast Boy and looked over his shoulder to see Raven.

"Raven, please be my god mother, even father would like it very much." The little girl had gotten out of BB arms and ran to her and jumped into her arms. Raven looked up to see a blushing Beast Boy next to Tonto speaking in rapid Swahili.

"Lilly, what are your god father and father talking about?"

"Oh daddy is teasing Gar about you! He says Gar likes you a lot!" Raven too blushed at the thought of her and BB. The man with Beast Boy walked over to Raven and held out his hand for her to shack. Raven maneuvered Lilly to the side of her hip and shook his hand.

"I'm Tonto, I'm Lilly's father." Looking at the man she noticed the man couldn't have been much older than BB's 20 years old. "Lilly, I think, Gar told you, is four years old. I had her when I was 20 and my wife 19. I was wondering if you'd be Lilly's god mother. I know we don't know each other well but I'd like it if someone close to Gar, was there too." Raven looked over to BB looking for what he thought.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunt

Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt

Raven stood in shock an hour later looking at Beast Boy. She could not believe she agreed to do it. Her team mates were also shocked and talking about it loudly. Beast Boy looked to be close to passing out right there.

"I can't believe Raven said yes. She agreed to be some little girl's god mother. I mean Raven, a mother that's a scary thought." Raven glared at the group and Beast Boy came to her rescue.

"I think Raven would make and excellent mom. Besides you didn't hear the first part of the conversation. I'm Lilly's god father." That got the reaction he was hoping for. Everyone but Raven fell over in shock at the news that Beast Boy was a god father. Now that was two people who didn't seem right for parenthood having a chance to do just that. "Now if we are done discussing who makes a good parent or not we need to go to the market. If we are going to eat tonight I need veggies, fruits, and some meat for you all." With that he walked off, Raven giving an evil smile to the others as she followed him down the path.

"Raven and BB taken care of a little girl together is a very scary thought. The kid has no chance." Robin and Starfire agreed with a nod as they raced to catch up to the newly appointed god parents. As they neared the market the Titans eyes grew in amazement. It was huge, full of people shouting and talking to one another.

"I think it would be best if we stayed together friends. I do not feel I would be very productive in finding anything in the outside market." Beast Boy laughed at what Star said and answered to her worry.

"Of course Star. I'm not going to send you out on your own. Not here anyway, too many ways things could go wrong not to mention I don't trust most of the men here. My animal instincts go freaking crazy around some more than others."

"What do they say?"

"They tell me to run Rob, they tell me to run as fast as I can. Some of the men, I'm sure were part of my kidnapping as a kid. They are not exactly happy about me being back either. I was too powerful as a kid now as a young adult I'm nearly impossible for them to beat." As they turned the corner they came face to face with a man in his early fifties.

"Garfield, how nice to see you again, oh and look you have friends with you. Oh and a dark beauty is just enchanting. Tell me Garfield is this the one you will call mate one day? I mean I know about your animalistic brain." Beast Boy growled and gave the man a glare colder than any Raven could muster.

"Good Afternoon Dogar, I see you have returned. I'm sure you're up to no good. Did you report to the chief when you came in?"

"Alas, I have not. I was just on my way there." Beast Boy continued to growl and glare at the man.

"Be sure you report, if you do not the Master will come after you. Besides you know nothing about me or my powers Dogar."

"Ah, but Garfield are you not a young master now? And don't be so sure I don't know your powers better than you yourself." With that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raven took a step away from BB. He looked ready to kill the man if he came back into sight. However, it was like it never happened for when he turned back to the others his classic grin was back on his face. Raven was concered the man had said a lot about Beast Boy, stuff even she didn't know about.

'Did that man, just ask if I was going to be Beast Boy's mate?'

'Oh Raven you know you'd like that very much don't deny it.' With that Raven blushed a little red and looked away but listened to what Beast Boy was saying.

"So what would you guys like to eat, I can cook anything in the market."

The Titans returned to the tree hut with lots of eggs and veggies for omelets. Beast Boy showed the girls how to use the kitchen here in the jungle savanna. It wasn't hard to use this kitchen it had been made so even his mother could use it. There was a large fire pit for the fire and several pots and pans to sit on a rack or hang over the open flames. Beast Boy looked up and took a deep breath, someone had just come within smelling distance of Beast Boy's nose. "Oh, the Master is here." He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the man who had taken him away two months ago.

"You, you're the one who took B." Cyborg looked amazed at the man. "You also got past my security system!" BB shook his head at Cyborg.

"Yes I did, only due to my wind powers. I had to take Garfield away, he was putting you all in danger." The others looked from the master to Beast Boy.

"Is this true BB?" BB looked at Robin and nodded.

"I didn't do it on purpose of course. I mean really who would have thought I could control lighting? Besides I don't know if I'll get to keep the powers or not. The only ones I know for sure are shifting, that came from my illness and healing which is just a copycat effect." Robin nodded to BB and smiled. "Oh and Master, I have some bad news. Dogar is back in the village." The master looked grim and looked around the room.

"Garfield, remain vigilant. He is planning something and I may need help." BB nodded to the Master.

"Of course Master I am ready to fight by your side if needed." The girls had been cooking this whole time and heard nothing of this conversation. Cyborg and Robin were a different story as they looked on in awe of their green team mate.

"I don't think I can look at BB the same after this. How about you Rob?"

"No, I don't think I can." Just then the girls entered the room holding a plate full of omelets.

"Uh, I hope they came out right. I mean you only left the two worst cooks to do it." Raven looked a little worried at the omelets.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the Titans and the village Master eating the omelets the girls had made.

"This is really good girls." Beast Boy complemented them. They both blushed and the others nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14: The Master

Chapter Fourteen: The Master

It was after lunch and the Titans went to watch BB train. They watch as BB jumped away from speeding arrows to hit each target with either lighting bold or a fireball. As BB neared the end of the course the master got ready to spar. As he finished, the Master started to spar with BB using a series of kicks. BB dodged each one by doing a bunch of flips. BB came round with a quick round house kick. The master could not dodge and soon BB had the upper hand. Smiling, the master used his wind powers and picked up Robin.

"Come and fight young fighter. I can feel the excitement of the battle from here. Join our spar!" Robin looked to BB to make sure he was alright with this. All BB did was start the attack on Robin. Robin soon got the flow of the battle and it became an all-out brawl.

It was about now Cyborg noticed Raven's dreamy look. He nudged Star and pointed to Raven. She smiled and gestured to BB who just went flying across the arena, Smiling he got back up and rejoined the fight.

"So Raven got a soft spot for the color green?" Raven snapped her gaze to cyborg in confusion.

"Yes Friend, it seems you are wearing a lot of green. You also seem to stick closer to a certain green man." Raven looked at Star in horror.

"What are you two getting at?" Raven looked like she was about to get angry with the two remaining Titans.

"Nothing of the much friend Raven, it is merely the observation we have done. Tell me friend do you harbor the feelings for friend Beast Boy?" Raven looked back and forth between her friends. She became redder with each second.

"I, ah, I mean, how could… you can't mean? I… Yes." Raven finally admitted it out loud. The other two got large smiles upon their faces.

'I feel so much lighter after admitting it to someone.'

"Friend Raven, this is wonderful. Tell me when will you tell him?" Raven looked at the Star like she was crazy, and said as much.

"Are you crazy? I can't tell him for several reasons."

"Well then little lady fire away." Cyborg was not about to let this rest. His best friend and little sister could have a chance of a very happy long life together if they only got over their fears.

"I… I just can't. What if he doesn't like me? Then what happens if he does like me? We can't be together my powers could rip him apart!" Cyborg and star sighed, it seemed they would have to calm her fears.

"First friend, I have seen the way Beast Boy reacts around you. He very much does like you. He has for years in fact, besides your meanness to him." Raven was about to say something but was cut off by Cyborg.

"Second, your powers, you are in control of them. I have seen great amount of emotion from you since we beat your father almost five years ago. Now I'm going to go somewhere you don't want me to. Melicor, when you were with him it was not full blown love but it was enough. Your powers were more powerful and in way more control."

"Friend, don't you think that this emotion controls them all. Love is very powerful but it is also a balancer in life I believe." Raven looked at her friends in shock. They were right she could love Beast Boy if she tried and she would tell him just not now. She need to know for sure he would accept her.

"You both just might be right. I'll think about telling him." The other two smiled at her as BB sat next to her.

"Just got my butt kicked by Robin." He smiled and laughed as Robin spared his Master. "Good luck Bro." The fight was soon over and Robin was out of the ring. The Master help Robin up and smiled down at him.

"Excellent fight young Robin. You must be the young talented boy Batman talked about often with me. He thinks very highly of you, I am proud to see that you are in fact everything he said you were." Robin smiled at the man.

"So you know Batman? So that means you taught him this fighting style as well then?" The Master nodded to Robin.

"Yes I did, now let us all go get something to eat." They all nodded and walked back to the hut.

Beast Boy held back to look at his friends as they walked along the well-worn path. He smiled at them as he thought about each of them and how much they meant to them. He never thought they would be walking down this path with him in a million years. He never thought any of them would care enough about him to follow him here for his safety. He thought of each one of them and how much each meant.

Robin, he thought would be the hardest to picture as anything other than a leader. However, over time he began to see him as a friend and a best friend. Robin was someone he could depend on and even though he was hard on BB and accused him of things, BB forgave him and through it all they became as close as brothers.

Cyborg, he knew they started out rough but they grew to be the best of friends. They bonded over being different from the others. Both being half of something brought them close. He was part animal and Cyborg was half robot, something that just wasn't normal for people. After time he saw Cyborg as a big brother.

Starfire, she was just amazing to him. She was always so happy and bubbly someone he can talk to and feel like himself, both the silly go lucky and smart BB. She always laughed at his jokes no matter how stupid they were. She as their when he wanted to talk about something important to him. She became a sister to him faster than the others became his brothers.

Raven, she was different from the others. She was a mystery to him. He didn't know how to take her at times and at other times she was the best of friends he could have every wished for. They were the same and different. Complete opposites in the way they act and in his mind they completed one another. Raven was never a sister to him that was for sure. Raven was his best friend and the more he thought about it she was even more. Raven was someone he could love with all his heart. The person his parents always said he would find and be with. If only she thought of him the same way.

Beast Boy woke up from his little daydream and ran after the group knowing they would be doomed with only the Master to help them find anything.

"Hey what's for dinner tonight guys once again I can cook anything!" His brothers, sister, and crush all laughed or smiled softly at him as he raced up to them.


	15. Chapter 15: We First Met

Chapter Fifteen: We First Met

It was late and Beast Boy went to bed a little earlier than the others. He had a feeling that tonight the nocturnal animals would be waking him so he thought he'd get some sleep before that happened. The others stayed up and watched the fire. All were reflecting on their jokester.

"He's not what I pictured him to be and we've known him for six years. He's hidden this part of his life so well. I mean he hid it from me his leader, friend, and brother. I mean why didn't he want to tell us?"

"I don't know Rob, but I was his best friend before he trusted any of us. He has told me everything from the very beginning and he hid this even from me." Cyborg looked into the fire a little dejected at the thought.

"Yes, even I am baffled about him hiding this part of his life from us for so long. We would not have judged him. So why did he hid it from us?" Star looked up to see if anyone had an answer.

"I always wondered why I healed so fast after battle. I thought my powers were just working faster with all the stress of making sure you all were alright. Then they stopped working as fast after he left. I thought well there goes my biggest stress factor in healing. But this whole time while I healed him he healed me without as much as a blink." Everyone looked at Raven as she spoke. Her voice was soft and quite, almost like she didn't want anyone to hear what she said.

"I thought for sure you of all people Raven would be able to notice any change or strange emotion coming from him." Raven looked at her leader with sadness in her eyes.

"I thought so too, but I know now that he's a great actor outside and in when it comes to emotions. When he's around you guys he is guarded on the inside and outside to always portray happiness. When it's just me and him he's calmer but he is still so hard to read. Not once did I notice any sad, fear, or pained emotions coming from him other than after the Beast." They all nodded and looked around the hut. Everywhere they looked it was a reminder that Beast Boy was in fact once a normal human boy. Like Robin in some ways, he would have made an excellent fighter but would never have joined the Titans. He would have only read about them here in this hut.

Robin looked into the flames as did the others and all sighed knowing the dark past of their friend. It was full of pain, torture and fear. Robin looked up and told them the first time he met BB.

"First time I met BB, was the same day I met you all for the first time. My first overall impression of BB was he was too eager to please. That he was a screwball and only get in the way. I had heard about BB when he was part of the Doom Patrol. How he was banned from missions because he chose the Doom over the death ray or something. I didn't agree with Mentos thoughts on the matter. I remember hearing a month after that that Beast Boy had run away. We thought he was dead in till he showed up in front of me." Cyborg sighed at the thought of his meeting of BB.

"Well let's get this right, we all met BB on the same day. However my treatment of the kid was by far the worst. He followed me around like a lost puppy just talking away. I was an angry person then about what I had become. I tuned to him and screamed and yelled at him to go away. I showed him I was half robot and told him to just scream and runaway now. He did nothing of the sort instead he said I was 'cool'. That day changed me, the Green Bean changed me." Starfire smiled at them all.

"Beast Boy was the first to accept me here on the planet. The only thing he did was smile, and talk to me. I once threatened to kill him in such a way that he stopped talking for a minute. However, he got over it quickly and was back to playing and joking with me as if I never said such a thing. It was then I knew that I was free to be who I wanted and not what the people of my planet want me to be." Raven continued to stare off into the flames remembering the day they had first met.

"I didn't talk to Beast Boy the first day we met. I spoke to anyone but him. He scared me a little bit. The way he could shift from animal to animal was not in any book I've read. He was also always too happy with everything and way too willing to help. I didn't talk to him the second day either. He talked to be and annoyed me to no end. It was the night of the third day that I finally talked to him. We were living in separate areas of the city and Robin was talking to the mayor to build a home for us. I found him in the park running around with the animals. I watched him for a little while." The Titans looked at Raven wondering where she was getting at.

"What did you say to him friend Raven?" Raven looked up for the first time right into Star's eyes.

"It was getting dark and I wondered why he wasn't leaving the park. He simply stretched and then shifted into a squirrel and ran up a tree. He was living in a tree as a squirrel and a bird at times. He was living out in the streets and it scared me more than his shifting. He was living alone in a park. The first thing I ever said to him was 'What the hell are you doing in a tree?' He fell out and he smiled. Stating he was no different from an animal why shouldn't he live in a tree? It has been a struggle to get him to realize he is so much more than an animal." They stared at her in aw she was the first person to see a side of BB that was more than a jokester but as person who hated himself.

They soon all went to bed full of stories of their green friend. He was more then he seemed and gave a little of himself to all. Gave more to one then he meant she was sure. Raven went to bed across the hall from the BB and smiled as she heard his soft snores through the walls. She slowly drifted off to sleep feeling very safe in the jungle hut. As soon as she was sleep a shadow crept across the floor towards her bed.

The shadow crept silently towards Raven as she slept. She slept on not knowing that this creature, weather it man or beast had dark intentions. It wasn't until the creature grabbed her that she awoke. The creature cast a spell upon her causing her to be silent. She couldn't scream out or use her powers to protect herself. She was taken from the hut without much struggle. As she was carried away the creature placed a bracelet around her arm that cancelled out her powers.

"My dear, what powers do you possess?" Raven couldn't see the man but remembered Beast Boy's warning again.

"I'm a Witchdoctor; my powers heal those around me and help them stay safe." Though this was true her powers were dark in nature and thus according to this place she was a witch. The creature that had taken her laughed and stepped into the light. Raven gasped just before she was knocked out by the man.

"You lie, my dear. Such a dark beauty that you are I know your true powers are dark. Though you used them to heal and protect here you are a witch and I will make you reveal that to the people. This will crush young Garfield and that is just what I want."


	16. Chapter 16: The Letter

Chapter Sixteen: The Letter

Beast Boy awoke just as he predicted in the middle of the night. However, it wasn't like all the other times he awoke due to nocturnal instinct. No this time something felt off and wrong about the area around him. Letting himself slip into his instincts a little further he searched the air. He smelled Robin and Starfire. Though they were in the same room this time, she must have gotten scared she does this when it's storming out too. He could sense Cyborg down the hall, really easy to sense him. He turned his attention to the familiar sent of Raven it was so fresh, and clean, with a hint of lavender, lilac, and roses. The sent was old, older than it should have been. It was like she hadn't been there in about two hours.

Beast Boy jumped out of bed and ran across the hall slamming into the bedroom door. He cursed loudly and ran into the room, looking the whole room over. As he searched the room he slammed into the dresser. He climbed under the bed and hit his head. He smelled something he couldn't quite place. He raced down the hall waking the others as he went. They were right behind him shouting out questions.

"Friend what is the matter?"

"Beast Boy slow down and talk to us!"

"Green Bean, whoa stop!" Beast Boy slid to a stop in the living room and looked around.

"She's not here! Who the hell took her?" Beast Boy was frantic looking everywhere for Raven.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" Robin was looking at Beast Boy like he had gone crazy. Which in this heat was highly possible he decided.

"Someone took Raven. I can't find her anywhere and her sent is hours old. It also disappears after her door. Which means someone with magic took her." Beast Boy looked around the room with murder in his eyes. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire began to panic as well.

"Who could take friend Raven? She is very powerful herself in the ways of magic."

"We know Star but she was but by who?" Beast Boy was beginning to go into a panic attack.

"It was my job to protect her while she was here. I was in charge of you all while you were here. I have failed I'm in so much trouble. Raven is in trouble and it's my entire fault, oh what am I going to do?" Beast Boy was freaking out so much that he didn't notice the knock on the door and it open. Robin looked back at the door to see who entered. At the door were the Master and the chief. They watch for a minute as Beast Boy beat himself up before they interrupted his ranting.

"Garfield, my son please be quite and sit down."

"Yes, young master Garfield. We have news from Dogar addressed to you and myself." Beast Boy looked up and saw the Master and the Chief standing there.

"What does it say? Is it about Raven did he take Raven?" Beast Boy was relapsing into a panic and Cyborg had to grab him to calm him down.

"Yes Dogar has Raven. It says she is fine but she won't be if we don't come." Beast Boy's breathing became faster and more labored. Cyborg became panicked as his best friend freaked out.

"BB man calm down we'll save her. Don't worry were the Titans remember that." Beast Boy nodded and started to calm down a bit, he still looked panicked.

"Where did he take Raven? I don't trust myself to track her right now. My senses are going crazy I can't really think straight every animal in my mind if freaking the heck out." They all looked at him like he was crazy for some reason.

"Did you say the animals are freaking out?" BB looked at Robin with a slightly confused look before it dawned on him, he had never told him he thinks differently than the rest of them.

"Yeah see um… well here is the deal. I can think not only as a human but I think with my animals; which is another reason why this style of fighting works so well with me. When you sad it earlier I really meant I think like an animal." They stared dumb founded at him before regaining their train of thought.

"Right well before we were side tracked where did the letter say he took Raven?" Through Robin's mask you could tell he had a worried look.

"He took her to the ruins in the jungle. I have never been there myself, and I know none of you have either so I wouldn't know where to begin to look." Beast Boy began to fidget in his seat before standing up and bowing to the Master.

"Master the day I disappeared for the whole day and no one could find me I wasn't on the village edge by the river I had run off into the jungle. I found the ruins and explored them I know where they are." Beast Boy looked a little panicked as he looked up at the Master.

"Garfield you are not a child any more do not sound so panicked when you tell me things. You are a master just as much as I am. Don't give me the crap of you being a copycat doesn't make you master it does. You just won't get to keep one of your powers given to you but the true masters." Beast Boy nodded to the master and smiled.

"I remember how to get there and I can lead us through the jungle. We just need to be careful when we reach the green monkey hill. I think the reason I was attacked was because I led the one monkey back to the village. We were lucky it was me who got attacked no one else has ever survived the cure." They nodded and started off through the jungle with BB in the lead.

The Jungle was thick with trees and plants of all shapes and sizes. The Titans were amazed that such things existed in Africa. They always thought about such things being in South America or in Asia somewhere.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy this is glorious. Such things are rare on Tameran, the lush jungles you have on Earth. Tell me is it always so hot in areas such as this?" Beast Boy smiled at Starfire's curiosity.

"It's hot during the day but at night it's not normally too hot. I don't know about other places, but it is unusually hot out right now. The sun has yet to rise so it should be rather cool." Looking around he smelled water close by. Walking to the left a little ways he came across a rare hot spring in the area. "Sweet, were getting close. I remember as a child that about a mile or so after the spring the ruins start to rise out of the jungle."

"So BB, what is with the ruin? What was it used for?" Beast Boy shrugged as did the Master.

"Nobody is really sure. We think that the ruins might have been used as a place of worship to the old gods and goddess. However, after the Europeans came through the old gods and goddess were basically abandoned and places were left to rot away or to fall to ruin." Beast Boy smiled when he looked ahead.

"Wow, Beast Boy is that it? It's huge and in ruin!" BB chuckled a little at his leader.

"Yeah Rob, that's it and it should be in ruin it is the ruins, duh." The leader looked at his teammate and smiled a little at a time the old BB he knew was coming out.

"So friends, what is our plan of action in saving dear friend Raven?" The others looked around at each other before their eyes landed on Beast Boy.

"So Green Leader Boy, what's the plan." Beast Boy looked at his best mate like he was crazy.

"First that was the worst nickname you have ever come up with for me and second me the leader why me?"

"Because you know this place better than any of us including the Master, so we'll follow what you say. I'll help a little the plan here and there." Beast Boy nodded and told them his plan.


	17. Chapter 17: Navigation

Chapter Seventeen: Navigation

The Titans began their track across the front grounds of the ruins. They were quite not sure what they would come across out here. They had all watched too many movies telling them that walking across open ground was the worst idea ever. Robin and Cyborg walked a crossed the left side of the front grounds. Star took the middle and to the air she would be the support if something went wrong out here. Robin and Cyborg kept an eye out for snake pits like BB told them. BB and the Master were walking a crossed the right side of the front grounds. This side was the farthest from the jungle. They were quiet and ready or anything or so they thought. The Master started to fall into a pit but caught the edge just in time.

"Master, hold on I'm on my way!" Beast Boy ran over to the pit and pulled the Master out. Looking into the pit he saw the many snakes and scorpions. All very dangerous to a normal human if struck. The Master smiled down at BB and continued along the way. Star who had feared for the Masters life had landed next to them to make sure they were fine.

"You are the all right Friend Master?"

"Yes Kori, thank you for your concern." She beamed at him and looked over to BB who nodded and smiled showing that he too was alright. She beamed at them and started to the sky. She didn't get far before they heard her scream. BB looked up at her only to see she was looking in the direction of the jungle where Robin and Cyborg were walking. Looking past his friends he saw a very large cat stalking his two best friends. Thinking fast he shifted into a cheetah and sprinted over to his friends. Upon arriving to them he shifted again into a jaguar and intercepted the pounce of the normal jaguar. Cyborg and Robin jumped and rolled away shocked they were almost cat food. Beast Boy wrestled with the other cat clawing and biting each other. It was like every special Star had ever forced the Titans to watch together. The normal cat soon started to back away with Beast Boy still growling at it. He turned tail and ran from them and BB shifted back to his human form still growling slightly and breathing heavily. BB turned back to the others and smiled slightly at them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going the entrance is just over here." They all nodded and followed him to the front of the ruin.

As they entered the ruin temple and looked around the main entrance they noticed the lack of light. The center glowed but the surrounding walls were thrown into darkness.

"Friend Raven, are you here? Please friend, are you well do the answering of me please."

"Star, I don't think Raven would be in the first room we look in. I wish she was this place is creeper then the Bat cave." Starfire sighed and began her track into the room. Robin followed shortly after her forgetting the first rule Batman taught him when doing this. 'Check for traps'. No sooner had Star reached the center of the room that Beast Boy noticed the progress into the room.

"Hey Rob, did you check for traps? Dogar's not stupid by a long shot." Robins eyes widened in horror at his mistake.

"Whatever you guys do don't follow us in!" It was too late however, as Cyborg took a large step into the room. A loud springing noise was heard and thousands upon thousands of needles came flying at them. Trap doors opened and closed as the remaining three rescuers raced a crossed the room. Cyborg turned away from one trap door only to fall into another. He covered his head for protection as the needle continued to shoot at them. BB looked ahead of him to see Robin with Starfire lying down. They reached the other side with the needles and trap doors stopping and Cyborg able to lower his arms.

"I think Dogar needs to stop watching Indiana Jones movies." BB needed to make a joke he was starting to freak out again and without the release he would surely crack. He raced over to Robin and Starfire wondering what was wrong. The Master calling over to Cyborg making sure he was alright and to stay prepared for more needle fire. "Robin what happened to Star?" Robin looked at Stars neck and moved just enough for BB to see the needle sticking out there. BB feared that the needle would have poison in it. Looking at the needles on the ground he picked on up and examined it. Sucking in a deep breath BB raced over to Star again. He kneeled down on her other side and pulled the needle out. Robin soon began to panic as green ooze came out of her neck. Beast Boy closed his eyes and took another deep breath and his hands glowed purple.

"BB, what are you doing, what is that green stuff coming from her neck?"

"Its poison Rob, what I'm doing is isolating where the poison can go. We got lucky with her being an alien the poison couldn't react at first to her blood. So I am able to isolate it so it doesn't spread." Robin sighed in relief as the ooze stopped coming and her normal red blood came and stopped.

"So she is going to be okay?" BB nodded to Rob and stood up to allow the Master to Star. He pulled out a needle from his pocket and injected it into her arm.

"The serum should counter act the poison and make it leave her system completely."

"Rob I think it would be best if you stayed here with Star so she doesn't freak out when she wakes up. Maybe you can think of a way to get Cy out too while you're at it." Robin nodded in agreement as the Master and BB left through the door.

"BB be careful and bring Raven home safe. God knows we all need our sister." BB nodded to Rob and ran into the hall racing to the next room with the Master. His heart was racing he could smell Raven's clean scent of flowers get stronger. They entered the next room breathing heavily but ready for what was in store for them. Her scent was still too weak so he knew she wasn't in here. They looked at the walls for any sign of more needles the floor for trap doors they even looked at the ceiling for any rocks that could fall, after all the man watched too much Indiana Jones movies. They walked into the room feeling on edge this room was darker then the hall which was strange with this room since it had open spots in the ceiling.

"Master I feel a little on edge here. Like something is about to attack us, but for the life of me I can't figure out what." It was then that something did come out at them. It moved from the window like spot on the ceiling and dived towards the Master and BB. They separated from the each other and got ready to fight the shadow like creature.

BB was the first to attack the creature hoping that something would work against it. He shot lighting and fire at the creature none of that worked. The master tried a hand to shadow fighting stance and ordered BB to continue on. He almost disobeyed his Master before he caught a powerful weft of Raven's scent. What scared him the most was that the smell was mixed with a small hint of blood, her blood. He took off down the hallway to the next room. He hoped beyond how she was down there.

"Oh dark beautiful girl, I cannot wait for the green one to get down here. He has taken what were mine years ago and he will pay for it." Raven looked at the man still struggling ageist the chains she was in She had cut her wrist while struggling against them. She was in pain but knew she had to get away or free before Beast Boy showed up. He had a stronger version of the needle poison from the first room. This scared her to no end she had no idea how BB dealt with the poison from unknown substances. She knew if it came from an animal it only made him stronger and has a stronger poison for that animal.

"You really think that he'd come for me? You're joking with yourself if you think he cares that much for me. I'm just the dark emotionless freak that lives with him." Raven looked to the ground believing her own words and saying them hurt more than just thinking them. Beast Boy had come in at the beginning of her speech and was just stunned to hear what she thought.

"Oh, come on Rae, you know that's not true." Beast Boy walked down the steps ignoring Dogar in the corner of the room. "Rae, I did come for you, in fact before we came I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do with myself looking for you. I care for you more than words can say and nothing you say or do can change that. It hasn't changed in two years now has it?" Raven looked at BB and then glanced towards Dogar who was preparing to throw the needle at BB. "Raven and stop saying you're an emotionless freak too. It makes me so mad when you say that about yourself. I mean the emotion you show may not show on your face but it shows in your eyes and the way your body moves. Yes I've notice that little tidbit about you." Raven stared and then gasped as Dogar threw that needle at BB. Without missing a beat BB turned towards Dogar and caught the needle between fingers.

"Gar, are you okay?" Beast Boy smiled at Raven before throwing the needle away from him and turned back to Dogar.

"Oh come on Dogar, how could you think that would work on me? Didn't we practice all the time together when I was a kid? I mean how many darts, knifes, spears, and God knows whatelse at me?" Dogar glared at BB and stepped from the shadows showing himself to the two.

"Garfield, child I guess I should have known you wouldn't go down easy. You never were one to give up on anything. Not even when I took you and helped your real guardian sell you to those testing people." BB grimaced at the old man.

"Let Raven go Dogar. She has nothing to do with our fight." With that the old man attacked BB.


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

Chapter Eighteen: Fight

Raven gasped as Dogar attacked BB. He started out with normal fighting styles of the village. However, BB seemed to be way better at it then Dogar. It was strange to see such an old man move with such flow and ability. However, the fighting soon rose to a new level, and BB started to try to avoid Dogar's attacks while trying to get to Raven. He needed to free her he knew that much. Once Dogar started to use his magic BB wouldn't be able to last much longer against him. Raven tried harder to get free from the chains chaining her to the wall. BB smelled the scent of blood get stranger and yell out to Raven.

"Stop moving your cutting yourself Rae! Your blood is very distracting and I don't need the second distraction." Raven stopped moving and glared over to him.

"What do you propose I do than Garfield Mark Logan? I can't just sit here and let you fight and get hurt!" Beast Boy dodged another attack from the man he was getting angrier by the second.

"What is stopping your powers Raven?" Raven looked at her wrist where there was a bracelet.

"It's a bracelet; I'm not sure exactly how it works." Beast Boy was hit and hard and flew into the wall next to Raven.

"A bracelet? Oh like the dodo eye bracelet it stops all magic or magic based powers from working." Beast Boy looked thoughtful before a shadow came flying at his head. Dodging out of the way and away from Raven he started to battle the shadow creature controlled by Dogar.

"Thought I'd let you take a good look did you Garfield? I think not you will die at my hands for taking the power from me!" Beast Boy gave the man an odd look before understanding what he was talking about. BB was the only one of the students to show powers like that of the Master. Dogar had powers but hid them hoping for the right time to reveal them to the people. He never got the chance thanks to Beast Boy.

"Dogar that wasn't my fault I could not have predicted that Master would stop training you to train me." Beast Boy glanced over to Raven hoping that his last shot of lighting wouldn't be wasted on a missed shot. He thought if he could get the chain off of Raven she'd be able to take off the bracelet and help him take out Dogar. Beast Boy's attention however was snapped back to Dogar as the man released a large shadow cat. Without thinking twice BB charged a large bolt of lightning and let it loss towards Raven.

Raven looked up to see the bolt coming towards her and she gasped and closed her eyes fearing the worst to happen. However, just as Dogar got Beast Boy pinned to the ground the chains feel to the ground. Raven was free and she was one mad little demon girl. She reached down to her wrist and pulled off the bracelet. She glowed slightly and healed all the wounds she had been given while being captive.

The pinned Beast Boy looked in Ravens direction hoping he had hit the chains and not Raven because the lighting powers were now gone. He had done what was supposed to do with the powers and now they were gone. He was a regular shifter with small healing powers. He didn't see Raven and began to fear the worst had happened.

"Raven where are you?" Beast Boy yelled out to the room, it was strangled cry as he was being choked to death. Raven never answered with words to Beast Boy but words to the shadow creature. The creature released Beast Boy from his pin and tried to retreat from the red eyed girl.

"I am your true master shadow monster. I demand you leave and return to your realm and if you ever come back I will not be as forgiving. I will kill you if you ever touch the green one again."

The shadow looked at Raven like it was about to disobey before turning and returning to the shadows. Raven then turned to Dogar, the man tried to summon more shadow creatures and Raven merely laughed at the man's pitiful attempts to summon the creatures. Beast Boy had only seen Raven this mad once and she nearly killed someone.

Dogar at the sight of Raven's demon side started to truly cower into a corner of the room. Raven began to laugh like an evil maniac. Beast Boy glowed purple before getting up healing his injuies. He knew that if he ended up having to fight Raven he would need to be at full health.

"Raven listen to me you need to stop this! Come on Raven I know you haven't lost it completely. Look I'm fine we can take Dogar away from here and put him away." Beast Boy stood in front of Raven.

"Move out of the way Beast Boy! He deserves the threat I've given you thousands of times. He'll go to the most horrible of all the dimensions I can send him to."

"Raven, Stop look at me, I know you don't really want to do this. We can just take him away and put him in one of the Titan jails. He's harmless without the shadows really." Raven looked down to Beast Boy and saw that he really didn't want her to kill him. Though the demon in her wanted to he was right she didn't want to kill him. She turned back into herself and ran to hug Beast Boy. It was then the unthinkable happened. Dogar had found the needle with poison in it and threw it at the two embracing Titans. The needle hit Beast Boy in the neck and caused him to crumple to the ground.

Raven followed him to the ground to make sure he didn't hit his head. Once down her gaze turned to the laughing man in the corner. She was angry at the man but used the power to her advantage and teleported him away. Beast Boy saw this and grabbed Ravens arm. Looking down to him she smiled softly before whispering she had only sent him to Justice League prison base in space. He smiled too but the smile quickly turned to a grimace and then nothing at all. Raven began to heal him but nothing was working she didn't know how to contain poisons. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was the Master.

"Raven, child move out of the way I know how to contain the poison and remove it from his system." Raven did as told but still held his hand. The others came running in not long after the master finished healing Beast Boy of his wounds and poison.

"What happened; is BB alright?" The master nodded to Robin as he sighed in relief. "Good I don't know what I would have done if he's died. Where's Dogar?" Raven looked away from the Master to answer her leader.

"At the Justice League prison base; I felt it would be the best place to put him since he could come after Gar again. He can't use shadow creatures because I've claimed them as part of my power." The others nodded to Raven and looked at her hand interlaced with BB's.

"We should get the little Green Bean back to his room at the village he may be a bit more comfortable." Raven nodded and unhooked her hand from BB's and spread them wide. The Titans were engulfed in a white shadow Raven and brought back to the village. Cyborg picked up the green Titan and put him in his room. Raven walked in after him and interlaced their hands again. She was worried about him the poison had been able to circulate in his system for a little while before the Master could take it out.

"He'll be alright Raven don't worry too much. He's a strong little guy and pulls through a lot." Raven only nodded requesting that they left BB alone for the night he needed to rest and that she would watch over him. Cyborg nodded to go tell the others. Once out of sight and in the living room she climbed into the bed next to BB and hugged him and feel into a deep slumber hoping when she woke up he'd be awake and alright and it had all been a dream.


	19. Chapter 19: Awake

Chapter Nineteen: Awake

Beast Boy awoke the next day fairly early, earlier then day break like he had been for the last couple months. He felt warm and comfortable which was odd thinking about the battle yesterday. With that his eyes snapped open to look around, to see where he was. He started to calm down when he noticed he was in his room and was safe. Smiling he realized that they must have won and came back to his hut. Looking to his right he saw purple hair. He began to silently panic wondering if he was truly in his room. One last quick look around the room confirmed he was in fact in his room. He looked down to see Raven's sleeping face, she looked calm and in a way happy. She had her arms wrapped around his body with her head under his chin on his chest. He smiled and took a deep breath of her scent, he loved the smell of those flowers they always made him happy. Raven began to stir in his arms as she woke up. Looking up Raven gave a small smile seeing the green eyes. Her eyes then widened in horror, she jumped up and sat in the chair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean I…" Raven mumbled and started to babble a little bit. Beast Boy smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Don't worry about it Rae, it felt nice…" He blushed a little bit but continued to smile "It was warm, warmer than usual. Thanks." Raven again gave a small smile but continued to blush.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. What happened?"

"Well after we thought we beat him he got you with that poison needle. I got angry and ended up knocking the guy out and sending him to the Justice League Prison. I tried to heal your wounds and take the poison out but I couldn't. The Master came and was able to do it and was also able to heal all your wounds. We brought you back here and that was that we knew you'd be fine based on how Star was feeling." Beast Boy nodded and smiled at her.

"So how did you end up asleep next to me then?" Raven blushed and looked away from BB.

"I was just sitting next you and I feel asleep. I don't know how I ended up wrapped around you could be just looking for warmth or something." Beast Boy smiled at Raven and got up and started for the door.

"Well we should go get breakfast ready for us and the others." Raven smiled and followed him out the door and down the hall. "I'm thinking pancakes, would be nice I saw you guys brought some floor in your trucks. Oh and we can go home soon I don't have those powers any more besides healing." Raven stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Wait, you can't wield lighting anymore?" Beast Boy shook his head no reaching into the icebox they Titans had to bring out the eggs.

"Nope, not anymore I can't even make a fireball." Beast Boy smiled and turned towards her with a couple bowls. "I used the last big bolt on getting you out of the chains. I knew I had to because I can't beat his magic. Shadows are not something any copycat can handle. Being a copycat the only thing I can truly handle is healing. I'm happy with that besides, my parents healed me from an illness that turned me green and gave me my true power. Shifting, I love to shift no matter how painful some shifts can be. Now come on let's make pancakes." Raven smiled and walked to help BB break the eggs.

"I control the shadows now. I've accepted them as part of my power." Beast Boy looked up but smiled at Raven.

"Thought they were always part of your powers, Rae." Raven looked up at him a little shocked the news didn't make him run.

"It doesn't bother you that here I'm considered a Witch."

"Nope, not at all Raven, you're my friend and none of my friends will ever be a Witch or anything horrible like that." Raven couldn't stop herself as she reached over and gave BB a hug. Unlike the last time she hugged him BB didn't stand shocked and wondering what to do he hugged her right back.

"BB that means so much to me, that you trust me so much that you believe I won't do bad with the shadows." BB laughed and pulled back and looked at Raven.

"Come on Rae, you saved the world from what you were told you were going to do. I trust you with my life. The others think that too Raven." This made Raven smile and look up to BB.

"So going to teach me how to make these pancakes or what?" BB smiled and took Raven's hand and pulled her to the same side as him. He started to the fire and placed a thin sheet of metal slightly above it.

"Alright Raven, it's time to make you the chief of the world, the best in the world to be exact." They laughed together and started to make the pancakes.

About an hour later the others came down to find Beast Boy and Raven throwing batter at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Robin looked at the two youngest Titans in disbelief. Raven dropped the pancake batter that was in her hand. She looked to Robin and then back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood shocked and then smiled and dropped his batter as well and started to laugh. He reached behind the couch and pulled out the pile of pancakes.

"We make breakfast for you guys then I accidently hit Raven in the face with some batter. Then the batter war started." Cyborg and Robin looked at BB like he was crazy, Star looked concerned.

"Friend Beast Boy, should you not be resting you had a long hard day yesterday. You were stuck with poison three times that of which I was stuck with." Beast Boy only smiled at Star and started to walk to the door.

"Yeah Star I'm fine. My Master is really good at isolating poisons and I'm not too bad myself I was able to begin the isolation I just couldn't finish it before I passed out. Ah, speaking of my Master, welcome and have some breakfast with us." He opened the door and the Master walked in looking around.

"Garfield it looks like someone broke in last night and threw your food around." Beast Boy blushed and looked at Raven.

"I, uh what I mean is…"

"We had a batter war no big deal it's easy enough to clean." BB smiled at Raven and looked to the others. Well I think I'll go for a walk we can leave tomorrow if you all want I have no lighting power anymore so now I'm a shifter and a healer." The others looked up but he had already walked out the door. Raven stood and followed him out. She caught up to him along the small creek, that lead to the river that went into the Jungle.

"Hey Raven, what's up did you want to talk to me about something?" Raven caught up to BB and looked at him. She smiled but then punched him in the arm as hard as she could. Beast Boy winced and looked down at her. "Ow, what was that for?" Raven smiled at him then looked away.

"For making me feel the way I do. You left and I got really scared that you would die or that you didn't want to be a Titan anymore and left to join another team or worse the other side. You scared us all and made me call your mom, Rita. She went and called me daughter…" Beast Boy stopped her there and looked down at her.

"Daughter huh, well that can only happen truly if we get married…" Beast Boy was cut off but another punch in the arm he winced and looked down at her.

"Beast Boy, would you hate me for anything. I mean if I were to say something shocking would you hate me and stay here?"

"Raven, come one didn't I yell at you back at the ruin for putting yourself down for anything. Besides Raven I would **Love** you no matter what." Beast Boy stopped his walking and winced he had just admitted he loved Raven by accident. Now he was waiting for her to scream at him, throw him in the River, something anything but it never came. He turned to see Raven standing there shocked.

"Did you mean it Beast Boy? Did you really mean it?" Beast Boy looked at her she almost looked, dare he think it hopeful.

"What part the stop putting yourself down part or the…" Raven cut him off.

"The part that you love me did you mean it." Beast Boy looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah Rae, I meant it the whole thing, even the part about loving you no matter what." Before he could tell her it was okay he knew she didn't feel the same about him, or that he was fine with that he jumped him. He feel back into the water with a startled gasp as he and Raven both plummeted into the river. While they were underwater Raven hugged him close but pulled away just enough to kiss him. As they surfaced Beast Boy looked Raven in her eyes. "So does this mean…"

"That I love you too. I have for some time now, but I couldn't I wouldn't say anything to you or anyone about it. I was afraid you'd reject me." Beast Boy's smile turned into a full grown grin.

"So Rachel Raven Roth, will you be my girlfriend." Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"Of course I will Garfield." With that the two embraced and kissed again before returning to the hut. Smiles on their faces, hands intertwined and ready to face the world and the rest of the Titans as they told them all they were in love and together. Beast Boy and Raven glanced over to each other knowing that this would be forever and nothing would separate them.


End file.
